Harry Potter and the Time Travel
by dadby
Summary: This story is set at the end of Deathly Hallows and back to the beginning of the series. I know this has been done before, but this is my version, and my time frame. Lily and James Potter are alive, and plenty of good ole fashioned bashing! Time travel! Slow beginning though...bear with me. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Harry Potter series is awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Just a warning: There are a lot of italics in this chapter for thoughts, thought talking, and writing letters. I hope you can still read them. Hermione is the same age as Harry, by the way. Also, I use full names for my characters for every new chapter I start. Hope it doesn't bother you guys. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A cock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Let's Go Back!

Harry Potter stared at his rival, for years, dead in the face. "Bring it on, Voldy shorts,"

It was the final showdown with Voldemort and Harry, after losing many lives, including the girl he loved, Hermione Granger. This made Harry not care if he dies. He lost everyone he ever loved, why live?

For years, Harry and Voldemort tried to kill each other, unsuccessful every time. Voldemort only chose Harry because of a stupid prophecy that his Headmaster Dumbledore heard years ago, thus putting him and his parents in danger. They died protecting him, but that didn't make the pain any less.

Lily and James Potter died protecting their son, the same son that injured Voldemort into hiding, until Harry went to school in 1991, when he was eleven. Besides, what kind of grown man tries to kill a child and more children in a school? A school that was for witches and wizards to learn spells, runes, and control their powers; a special school that got Harry to meet his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They both helped him in life to survive and not quit, well mostly Hermione, so it was no surprise Harry fell in love with Hermione, his bushy haired, brown eyed girl.

Every year since Harry came to school, it's been one thing or another to just stay alive, and now Harry was done. He lost his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Lavender, Hermione, and so many others. This ends now.

"This ends now, Tom. Do it," Harry taunted. His green eyes blazed.

Voldemort stood in front of Harry, ready to kill him. And his taunting did not help. "Goodbye Potter,"

"Bye," Harry waved.

His Death Eaters were kind of surprised to see him so happy to die and wondered if this was a set up. Before anyone could say anything, Voldemort spoke.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Voldemort yelled.

The green jet of light struck Harry square in the chest, and shot him backwards, killing him. Harry died with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry felt himself falling, falling, and falling farther down until he landed hard on his ass on a firm floor. "Oof!" He grunted as he stood up. "Ow," He rubbed his ass and took in his surroundings.

He was in a room with dark red walls; cabinets lined up on one side of the wall, and on the other side sat a woman. She had dark, black hair, and wrote at her desk, not noticing Harry. He shifted his foot as he waited. There was even a glass chandelier.

"Are you serious?" the woman's voice shrieked, making Harry wince. "What are you doing here _again_?"

"Uh," Harry replied. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Really? Harry, this is the Death Realm. You're fucking dead, again!" The woman groaned, putting her head into her hands. "How do you keep doing this to me?"

"Uh, for the record, I have nothing up there, so why stay?" Harry snapped, tired of her getting mad at him. "Also, who the hell are you?"

"You would if only you had changed things, then yeah!" She yelled, answering his first question.

Harry recoiled. She was mad. He was always scared of people with anger problems. "Um, sorry?"

She sighed. "Harry, my name is Catherine, your Death Angel,"

He looked confused.

"Harry, you died two times now, and I kept sending you back so you can fix the future," Catherine explained. "And, you're supposed to defeat Voldemort, and live your life to the fullest with your soul mate and be happy."

"Huh. Funny. Yet, I _died_," Harry retorted. Why bother telling him what he can't have? That'll just cause more pain.

"Yes, you have," Catherine sighed. "Okay, that's it. This is my last one, and you better do it right!"

Harry nodded. "Okay, okay!"

"Okay, but before you go, we need to discuss some things. Sit," She commanded.

Harry sat.

"Okay, let me think of where to start…Dumbledore? Weasley's? Granger? Longbottom? Lovegood? Black? Potter's? Potions? Snape? Occlumency? Legilimancy? Soul bond?" She rattled off various names and such, which Harry recognized. She sighed. "Maybe I should just write it all down and have you take it with you…?" She wondered as she thought.

Harry watched Catherine as she thought. "Um, you could go in the order you rattled them off," He suggested.

Catherine looked at him. "Yeah, okay, I could do that…who was first?"

"Dumbledore,"

"Damn manipulative bastard," Catherine cursed. "Okay, first of all, Dumbledore is a manipulative asshole Death can't wait to get his hands on. When he first heard the prophecy, all he saw was people will love him more if it was carried out and he controlled it. He set your family up, Harry, to die,"

"WHAT?! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Harry roared.

"Let me finish," Catherine waved her hand as she stood up and paced. "He then put you with you're mother's relatives so you would grow up neglected and want to look for love and to impress, which is what you were. He wanted to control you, which he did, so you can sacrifice to kill Voldemort. The Philosopher's Stone was also a set up to test your strength. Ronald Weasley was also a pawn the whole damn time. He wanted your fame. Jerk wasn't even hurt from the chess game! He faked it, and when Hermione wanted to get help, he was miraculously better? I don't think so."

"Wait, Ron faked our friendship?" Harry was aghast.

"Hang on, I'm still on Dumbledore. Then in second year, he wanted you to go into the Chambers to help Ginny, with no help, which is what happened. He petrified your brainy best friend, just so you can go on your own! Bastard knew all about the Chamber and knew Hagrid was innocent. He also knew Hermione would figure it out, before you would,"

"Bastard," Harry cursed.

"Yes. Now third year, why would he send kids to help a convict escape in the first place? Why didn't he give Sirius the trial he deserved and to be a free man? Because he wanted to keep you under his thumb and with the Dursley's, instead of Sirius. Sirius was your legal guardian, and Dumbledore couldn't have that, but you guys grew closer, so he said you were in danger year five and got him killed intentionally. And why give a time-turner to a third year? My, God, that man is bonkers!" Catherine took a deep breath to start again.

"Sirius died for nothing?" Harry whispered, hurt.

Catherine nodded sadly. "For the 'greater good',"

Harry looked away.

Catherine continued. "And fourth year! That was just stupid to have that dangerous of a tournament and to even let you fight was just stupid! You died then, by the way. You being a Champion was planned, but not the almost murder from Mad Eye Moody Imposter. You weren't even supposed to be in the damn tournament, then Voldemort will still be a fucked up thing!" She threw her hands up.

Harry watched her and felt her frustration and anger at Dumbledore. He felt used and was mad.

"Now, fifth year, that was so staged it was sad! Deloris was there to make sure you stay weak and the Ministry battle was planned. Also, why did it take Snape and the rest so fucking long to come help you guys fight when they knew prior? Because it was staged! Dumbledore wanted people see him fight Voldemort while you look weak! And then there was Sirius' death. Early on, Deloris knew she couldn't get fired, that's why she continued to do what she did. And why you couldn't talk to friends? Because he wanted you to feel angry and less trust to your friends, which worked, by the way," She took a deep breath again.

"Sixth year was nothing. The only thing was that he got you ready for slaughter, and made you very mad at Granger. That's what he wanted. To break your friendship before it became more. Why would Granger care if you're better? She'll just be happy you became smarter! Because it wasn't real feelings,"

"Seventh year…this year. Hunting for Horcruxes that you could of done years ago, especially the one in your forehead," She pointed. "Then you had to die to defeat Voldemort? Utter bullshit. You could have killed him any damn time, because the one in your head would have left too!" Catherine breathed. "And that's just Dumbledore!"

Harry groaned, realizing how much of a fool he was.

"Oh, it gets worse," Catherine informed him. "The Weasley's? Not who you think, kiddo. Mrs. Weasley is a master at potions, but they were in league with Dumbledore to assign you to Ginny, then your death, inheriting your money. Do you really think a woman who had her other kids go to school forget where the platform is? Really? That was staged so you can be friends with Ronald. Did he not eat all your chocolates? And did he not care about Granger at all for every year? What about when he runs scared and suddenly you forgive him? That's what you call loyalty potions. You had so many potions in your body; it's amazing you didn't die. You also had love potions all through year three to seven, and potions to make you hate Granger, and always be mad or contradict. They didn't want you getting close to Granger because deep down you loved each other."

Harry agreed. He felt his love for her grow for years.

"And Ginny? She just wanted your fame and money too. She gave you potions also, that's why you felt jealousy, love, loyalty, and compulsion. She wanted you all to herself, and Ron helped. If Granger continued to live, Ron would have forced her to marry him and basically rape her,"

Harry felt rage. That evil red headed scum.

"So, it's kind of a blessing she died, but you can fix this, so that will be all good. The Weasley twins are actually kind hearted and know nothing of their mother's doing, just like the older Weasley's." Catherine breathed. "Phew, that's the Weasley's. Following me?"

Harry nodded. He can and will remember everything, especially when he goes back.

"Great…now on to…Granger." Her voice went sad and soft. "Harry, Granger was your soul mate, your soul bond. Okay, two in one subject…doing well. Anyways, from the moment you two met, you fell in love, that's why Dumbledore and the Weasley's acted quickly. There is so many times you could have kissed and declared your love, and your soul bond would have made you immune to potions. But…well, the Weasley's stepped in. Granger will be there again, also, so do right this time, will ya?" She finished. "That was an easy one,"

"She was the love of my life," Harry whispered. "And I never got to tell her,"

Catherine looked on sympathetically. "I know, Harry, which is why we're going to fix this," she started again. "Longbottom and Lovegood would have been better friends and allies. They would stick through till the end, and you could have even helped them in the end, become stronger. Remember that when you go back. They're important."

Harry nodded. Taking everything in was hard.

"Okay, you don't need to worry about Sirius or your parents since they'll already be alive and nothing can go wrong, but I will say Dumbledore planned the whole thing, so remember that," She warned him.

Harry nodded. He felt like he was nodding way too much.

"Okay, already covered potions. Snape is a bad guy, duh, and he just a spy on Voldemort's side, so don't trust him at all, which brings me to my next subject: Occlumency and Legilimancy. Occlumency stops people from reading your mind. Get a book and learn that quickly before going to school, because Dumbledore and Snape will try to look in your head a lot, but if you have the right guards, you can give him a headache, like Luna did the first time he met her. Her mind is chaotic. Legilimancy is something you can learn. It's to read others' minds, which is what you need. If you're strong enough, which you are, you can probe Snape, and even Dumbledore."

"Okay,"

Catherine breathed. "Phew that's everything. Remember it all?"

"Yes, Catherine," Harry rolled his eyes.

She sighed. "Well, good luck and please do right this time," She pleaded. "Death is on my ass,"

Harry looked bemused. "Alright,"

"Stand up,"

Harry did.

"Here," She handed him a parchment. "This is if you forget anyways," She told him.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Catherine,"

She smiled. "Good luck," She snapped her fingers.

Harry felt himself whirl and fall again, until he was steadily dizzy with motion sickness. _Damn this horrible traveling_. Harry cursed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry felt himself land and he opened his eyes. Everything seemed huge, wherever he was, bars in front of him, a door way off, seeming too far, and a window letting in sunlight to his left.

Harry glanced around. He's in a crib! This means, he's still young, young enough to save his parents and Sirius. Which means either this is 1980 or 1981, depends which month is coming up.

That was when a red head woman with green eyes came into the room. "Hi, Harry, have a nice nap?" She asked him, cooing.

Harry smiled. This is his mom, so that meant his dad is nearby. "Ma, Ma," Harry said. _Ma, Ma? My God, I'm eighteen and yet I talk like a one year old!_

But Lily Potter just smiled. "Harry, you spoke! My wonderful boy!"

"Lil! Come on! I'm starving!" A man's voice yelled from downstairs. It didn't sound like Remus or Sirius, so it must be his dad.

"Da!" Harry exclaimed.

Lily grinned. "Yes, Harry, that's Dad," she was so happy. "Coming!" She called down to her husband, James Potter. She walked down the stairs. "James, Harry speaks now!" She was thrilled.

"Really?" James looked at his son. Harry just stared back at his Dad. He was even better in person. Harry raised his arms. "Come here, big guy," Harry looked at his Dad who was grinning.

"Da!" Harry said again with a toothy smile.

James laughed. "My wonderful boy!"

"That's what I said!" Lily exclaimed, sitting down at the table. "Put him in his chair, honey,"

"Okay," James lowered Harry into his highchair. "Time to eat, little guy," James sat down beside Harry and began to eat. Harry looked around. Where was his drink? He saw it on the counter. His mom forgot as she began talking to his dad. Harry summoned it with his wandless magic, and began drinking it. He looked up when he noticed his parents were staring at him. _Oops. I'm still a baby. But maybe I can use this to my advantage to save my parents._He held his cup up. "Dwink," He said.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Lily asked her one year old.

"Magic," Harry answered, clearly. Great. He can talk clearer. He wondered if he still had that parchment Catherine gave him.

"You don't say," James was awed by his son abilities.

"Ma?" Harry asked.

Lily was surprised. "Yes, baby?"

"Uh," He pointed to his pocket. Lily looked confused, but reached into his pocket anyways and pulled out a small parchment. Harry grinned. _It was there!_

"Harry, what's this?" Lily asked, showing James as they read the contents, their eyes widening.

"Huh?" He asked. Suddenly his brain went to baby mode again. "Ma, dwink!" He wailed, holding his cup up. _Great, my mind is still here, but I'm back to being a baby. Mom, I hope you understand and do something._

"Okay, darling, okay," She got up to get him a drink. "James, call Remus and Sirius. We have to tell them this…we have to make a plan to survive!"

Harry grinned.

"Yes, dear," James went to the phone.

Harry loved how brainy his mom is, just like Hermione. "Unca Pafoo! Unca Moon!" Harry clapped his hands, happy to see his uncles.

Lily again was surprised as she handed her son his cup. _How the hell did Harry know they're nicknames?_

"They're on their way, Lil," James said as he sat down. "This is extraordinary. We can't show Dumbledore,"

"I knew there was a reason I didn't trust the old bastard," Lily cursed.

"Don't worry, Lil, with this we can survive and live," James assured her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James all thought of a plan to snatch and kill Voldemort…at least his human form. Harry was listening as he played with his toys. The plan was to do it October 31st, the day they were supposed to die.

"Okay, it's simple and we'll remember," Sirius replied.

"Damn right," Remus smiled widely.

"Just be careful," Lily's voice was worried.

"Lil, honey, we got this…we can finish him forever," James told her.

"Maybe…he isn't a dark lord for nothing,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Lil, it's time for Harry's appointment," James warned his wife.

"What? Already?" She looked at the clock. She took a deep breath. "Okay, everyone know what to do?"

"Relax, Lil we got this. Just go according to plan," James assured her.

"Which is?" Lily asked.

"You go to Hermione's parents' dentistry, while we wait for Voldemort. You get Harry's teeth checked out, and come back and the law will be here and all three of us will be alive," James replied, rubbing his wife's back.

She turned to her husband. "Be careful, James, please," She pleaded.

"I will," He assured her. "I still have Remus and Sirius you know,"

She looked at the other Marauder's. "You guys be careful, too,"

"We will, Lil," they all chorused.

She sighed. "Alright, Harry, let's go meet your future wife,"

The boys laughed, but Harry clapped. "Yay!" He cried out.

Lily laughed. "Okay, we will see you guys in two hours, right?"

"Yes,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily and Harry walked into the dentistry and noticed a little girl playing by herself. She looked up when the bell above the door rang. Lily had to admit she was a very beautiful girl, but looked lonely.

"Hi, I'm Lily, and this is my son Harry," Lily introduced herself to the little girl who grinned. She stood up quickly and walked to Lily.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, but we introduced ourselves anyways," the little girl explained.

Lily smiled. "You're a very bright girl,"

Hermione grinned. "Thank you. My mommy says so too,"

"Hermione!" a woman's voice called.

"Right here, Mommy!" She yelled back.

Harry was very much enjoying himself, even if he was tiny. He loved to see little Hermione, and she was very beautiful. "I Harry," He said. _I Harry? I Harry? Smooth, Potter, real smooth._

Lily smirked.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione grinned. "I'm Hermione,"

Harry tried hard to say her name, but couldn't. _Damn. Being a baby sucks!_

"Try Hermy, Harry," Lily told her son.

"Hermy!" Harry yelled.

Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, there you are," a woman came out, looking like an older Hermione. "Oh, are you the Potter's?"

"Yes, my son here is seeing the dentist and probably me," Lily answered. She missed human contact, being 'safe' for so long. "I'm Lily,"

"Hi, Lily, I'm Emma," the woman said. "You have a very handsome boy, doesn't she, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, come on back. Dan is ready to see you," she walked to the back. "Don't go anywhere, Hermione,"

"I won't," She made a face. "Can't you trust me?"

Emma sighed, but continued walking.

Lily laughed. "How old is she?"

Emma smiled wryly. "Her birth certificate says she's two, but I personally think she's older,"

Lily laughed. "She is very brilliant." _And will be later on forever, according to her future husband._

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was at least a couple hours later and Hermione was playing with her blocks as she waited for Lily and Harry to come back out. But then the door opened again and she looked up. It was a weasel type of man, kind of mousey.

"Hello, little girl," the man said. Even his voice was squeaky.

"Hello," Hermione politely replied back. Hermione was taught to be polite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily just finished having her mouth checked when she heard a familiar squeaking voice speak to Hermione. She gasped. "Peter!" She got up and ran, leaving Harry with Emma and Daniel while they cooed to him. They watched Lily run, and decided to follow her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm looking for someone. Can you help?" Peter asked Hermione.

"I can try," She answered.

"Did a woman with red hair come in here, with a son with black hair?"

Hermione realized that was Lily and Harry. But this man seemed evil and she just had the urge to lie. "No, we're closed,"

"You are?" He was surprised. He didn't even see the damn sign, running from James. He didn't notice Lily behind him, telling Hermione to be quiet. Hermione looked at Peter, not blinking. "I think you're lying, kid,"

Hermione stood up. "Am not!" Suddenly, the clock in the waiting room smashed and the chairs all floated. "I do not lie!"

SMASH. CREAK. CREAK. CREAK.

Peter stared around. She was magical.

Lily stared, shocked. Then looked at Emma and Dan, who looked down, ashamed. "She's magical?"

Emma looked up. "What? Magical?"

"You mean, this whole time you thought she was crazy?" Lily asked. They were whispering.

"Well, kind of. We always lose friends, because of Hermione, but I think she's still a great kid," Emma defended herself.

"She's going to be amazing, because I'm magical. We're alike," She pointed to her daughter. "Excuse me while I show you,"

Hermione pointed her finger at Peter. "You're a bad man!" A chair flew at him.

CRACK.

"Screw this," Peter muttered and raised his wand. He pointed it at Hermione. "_Avada_-," He was cut off as he was thrown against the wall with hard force. He groaned and looked up. There stood Lily Potter, very angry.

"How dare you try to kill a child?" Lily's voice was cold.

"Hermy!" Harry called to her. _Please don't hurt Hermione!_

Hermione ran to her parents and Harry.

"Leave, Peter, or I will kill you," Lily threatened.

Peter took her advice and ran, but he collided right into Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Found him, Ma'am!" Kingsley called to Amelia Bones.

Amelia strode up and seen Lily. "Good. Hello, Lily,"

Lily lowered her wand. "Hello, Amelia,"

"Did you cause all this?" Amelia gestured to the chairs.

"Ah…no. That would be this little girl, here," Lily pointed to Hermione, who was cowering behind her dad.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "Muggleborn?"

Lily nodded.

Amelia sighed. "This is going to be a long night,"

"Well, actually the Granger's understand already, really, but they can't control their daughter's ability," Lily offered.

"I told the board we should have a pre-school and middle school, but noooo," Amelia sighed, yet again.

"I can teach her," Lily offered, but turned to the Granger's. "If you want…?"

Emma just nodded, still in shock, holding Harry.

"Mum, witch!" He pointed to his mother. "Hermy, witch!"

"Ah, this must be Harry," Amelia smiled at the bright boy.

"I Harry," Harry said. He remembered Amelia now. She was Susan's aunt.

"I'm Amelia,"

Before anymore could be said, James walked in.

"What happened in here?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Daily Prophet_

_VOLDEMORT DISAPPEARS! _

_WHAT IS JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK_

_AND REMUS LUPIN PART IN THIS?_

_READ INSIDE TO FIND OUT!_

_Pg. 3_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily and James Potter walked into King's Cross train station at London with Emma and Daniel Granger. Bringing up the rear was Hermione and Harry who became best friends, and was now dating, even if they were only eleven year olds. However, Hermione turns twelve on the 19th.

The adults chatted as Hermione and Harry did. Harry still has his memories, but he still thinks like any eleven year old, which is good, considering his body won't react so much. Hermione and Harry did everything together. They stuck up for each other, and even beat up ex's. Poor young exes. They were inseparable.

"Will you two hurry up, _before_ you miss the train?" Lily called to the teenagers, standing at the platform between 9 and 10.

"Coming," they both said and rushed forward.

"Sorry, Dan and Em, this is your stop," Lily apologized.

Emma turned to her daughter. "Be good, Hermione, and study hard,"

"And try to keep Harry out of trouble," Dan replied.

Hermione laughed. "Dad, he drags me in!"

"Hey!" Harry protested, making them all laugh.

"Listen to Lily and Harry's warnings," Emma kissed her daughter's head and squeezed her.

"Ah!" Hermione gasped. Her mother was a heavy hugger.

"Bye, honey!" Her dad also squeezed her little life.

Harry noticed and snickered.

"Bye! I'll write!" Hermione called, waving and moving close to the platform. That's when she noticed a huge group of red heads. "Oh! What a bunch of red heads!" She exclaimed in wonderment.

All three turned. "What?" James asked, and then noticed the red heads. "Oh, crap. Go, go, go!" He pushed them all forwards.

"Oh, no, my suitcase fell!" Hermione exclaimed and ran back, but Lily grabbed her.

"James will get it, just come stand over here," Lily pulled Harry and her to the corner.

"I feel like a criminal, Mum," Harry whined. "Can we go now?"

"In a minute," Lily said. "Okay, do you remember what I said?"

"Yes," both replied. "Keep contact with mirrors you gave us, watch for Snape and Dumbledore, use our magic to help us, be good, study hard, and watch for Voldemort's return," the both recited perfectly.

Lily stared. "Do you guys share a brain? That was in sync,"

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Maybe,"

Lily sighed. "Anyways…oh, there they go," She watched them till they boarded. "Okay, go, and we love you!"

"Love you guys too!" They both called as they moved forwards.

"Don't forget to go to McGonagall for your luggage later!" James called.

"We won't!"

"Bye!"

The train began moving, and slowly they were out of sight. Lily and James sighed in relief. They were on the train and going to school. Everything's okay.

"Lily?" a woman asked.

Lily turned to be faced with Molly Prewett Weasley. _Crap._

"Molly,"

"What happened to you? No one heard from you, forever it seems," Molly asked. _You were supposed to be dead!_

"Yeah, well, we were hiding, but we got to go. Our friends are waiting on the other side," Lily pulled James with her.

"Muggles?" Molly was surprised. _That's not good enough for Harry. He needs a Pure-blood woman. Like my Ginny._

Lily turned slowly. "Yes, Muggles. Harry is dating their daughter," She watched as Molly's face dropped.

"Harry's dating a muggle…at this age?" Molly was appalled.

"Muggle born, but yes. Harry can date whoever _he _chooses to and he chose her," Lily snapped. "And Harry is the right age," _And more._ Both Lily and James thought.

"No, sorry, Lily, I was just surprised. I was going to ask if you wanted to do a betrothal between Harry and Ginny," Molly suggested.

Lily nearly snapped at Molly. "Again, Harry can date whoever he chooses," She said slowly.

"But…she's muggle born," Molly replied.

"So am I," Lily reminded her.

"And we are going," James pulled Lily. "We kept our friends waiting long enough,"

"Goodbye Molly,"

"Lily,"

Once they passed the border, Lily raged. "I hate that woman! How dare she?"

James smirked. "Want me to use my Lord Potter status against her?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Harry sat down in the last compartment, away from everyone else, mostly on purpose.

"I still think it's cool we're like the rebels," Hermione whispered.

Harry chuckled. "You like the wands and hide, don't you?"

"I love them!" She exclaimed.

Harry laughed and held his girlfriend.

Just before coming to school, Harry had gotten Hermione and him dragon hide that stuck like skin to protect them during battle, and they also got untraceable wands at a store Sirius knew about. In that very store, Harry noticed a beautiful necklace that protects its wearer, no matter what charms and incantations. Harry got some for his parents, Hermione's parents, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and himself. Except the men got watches, which were very handsome looking.

James is a Lord, so they are very rich, Harry was next in line, so he wore the Potter crest, and made Hermione also. She was his, and he wanted everyone to know it. James said he can use his position in school and do whatever he wanted, and Harry will. In the good sense, of course.

"Harry…why did you choose me?" She asked, looking at him.

He stared into her brown eyes and practically got lost in them. "Because I love you, Hermione,"

Hermione's eyes widened, so did Harry. He said the L word. "I love you too, Harry!" She exclaimed, hugging him and kissing him passionately. Harry held her and kissed her back, just as passionate. Good thing they were eleven, or he wouldn't stop himself.

What they failed to notice was a powerful aura escape them and blast throughout the world, and broke Dumbledore's 'toys'. Everyone felt it and fell back. It felt like an earthquake. Even their parents felt it.

"What was that?" Emma and Lily asked.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and noticed everything was disarray. "Harry, what happened?" She looked around their compartment. She was still on his lap.

"Hm?" He was still dazed from that kiss and followed her gaze. "Ah, that would be us,"

"How do you know?" She asked.

Harry held up his left hand. He had a wedding band. Hermione gasped and looked at hers. She had an engagement and wedding rings.

"My mother is going to kill me,"

"And what? You think mine's going to celebrate?" Harry laughed. "No, she probably will,"

Hermione laughed. "So, we're married. Cool,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Down in the Ministry, Hermione's name was changed and she was added to the Potter vault, and her family vault. Harry and Hermione were added to their family ancestral vaults, as they all waited for their descendants.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Lily and James got home, there was a letter waiting for them. Lily opened it, noticing it was from the Ministry.

_Dear Potter's_

_Congratulations on your son's marriage to Hermione Jean Granger at exactly September 1, 1991 11:15AM. She has been added to the family line and Gringott's account, and her ancestry line. Hope you had a wonderful ceremony and congratulations again. I have also sent a letter to Harry and Hermione Potter._

_Best of luck and cheers_

_Amelia Bones DMLE_

"Oh, shit," Lily whispered.

"What?" James asked, coming behind her. "I thought this is what you wanted,"

"We forgot to tell the Granger's years ago. They're going to kill us," Lily whimpered.

James groaned. "I knew we forgot something,"

Another letter flew in.

"Is it the Granger's?" Lily asked.

"They don't know how to use owl post," James pointed out. Lily breathed in relief as she remembered.

"Then who is it?"

"Gringott's,"

They both read it.

_Dear Potter's_

_We would like to congratulate you on your son's marriage and we have added Hermione Jean Granger to your vault and Harry James Potter was added to hers. I have sent a letter to Hermione and Harry letting them know about their marriage and vaults waiting for them. Please bring them as soon as possible._

_Best of luck_

_Ragnok_

"Oh, crud," Lily moaned as she sat on her chair. "They have many vaults and married! Emma's going to kill me!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hermione is married?" Emma asked herself as she read the Ministry letter she just received. "Hermione is married!" She yelled happily. Then she frowned. "Why didn't she tell me? And why so young?"

Daniel walked up to his wife to read the letter, withholding his anger that his baby daughter was married, at age eleven no less!

_Dear Granger's_

_Congratulations on your daughter's marriage to Harry James Potter at exactly September 1, 1991 11:15AM. We have added her to the Potter family line and Potter Gringott's account, and her ancestry line. Hope you had a wonderful ceremony and congratulations._

_Best wishes,_

_Amelia Bones DMLE_

"There," Her husband pointed. "They were married, on the train. That's why she hasn't told us yet,"

"How do you get married on a train?" Emma asked.

Another letter flew in from the owl. The owl dropped it on the table and left. Curious, Emma picked it up and read it.

_Dear Granger's_

_We would like to congratulate you on your daughter's marriage to Harry James Potter and have added him to Hermione's vault accounts, as Hermione was added to Harry's vault accounts. Please bring them in soon as possible._

_Best of luck_

_Ragnok_

Emma was quiet now.

"Since when do we have magical ancestors?" Daniel asked.

Emma picked up her phone and dialed a number she always had for eleven years. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" Lily asked. She hated the damn phones.

"Lily," Emma greeted. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

On the other line, Lily gulped.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You know, I'm glad we're married. Those other girls have to stay away from you now," Hermione laughed. Harry adjusted underneath her.

"I agree. Ronald can't try to take you now, prat," Harry replied. "Well, actually you're wearing my crest, so either way,"

Before Hermione could speak however, two owls flew in their compartment and dropped two letters and flew away, just as fast.

"We'll read them later," Harry commented and picked up the letters.

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "Are the Weasley's that bad?" Hermione asked, curious. Although she was very glad she was Harry's.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, since we're married, I have to be honest. I'm from the future, and here to change the present now,"

Hermione looked at him. "Yeah, I know,"

"You know? For how long?"

"Since I met you,"

_Granger will be there again._ Harry remembered Catherine telling her. "You got the offer and didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't. You seemed the same, so I had to test you about the Weasley's. I'm sorry," She hugged him, facing him. "Forgive me?"

"Kiss me and I'll think about it," Harry said cheekily.

Hermione laughed, but kissed him anyways. She loved kissing Harry.

They heard the compartment open.

"Oh, sorry!" It was Neville Longbottom.

Hermione scrambled off Harry's lap. "No, it's okay, come on in, Neville,"

"You know my name?"

Hermione's eyes widened, but Harry saved her.

"Yeah my mom is your Godmother, and your mom is mine,"

Neville turned to Harry. "Harry! Nice to see you,"

"You too, now sit down and enjoy our company," Harry replied, rather stiffly.

Neville was confused. He seems like a snob all of a sudden.

Hermione jabbed Harry in the side. "Harry," she scolded.

Harry laughed. "Joking, Neville,"

Neville laughed, relieved. He sat down. "Thanks guys. Everywhere else is full,"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"I'm Hermione," She introduced. "Harry's best friend, and girlfriend,"

Neville nodded his eyes wide. _That's amazing._

"So, how have you been? And your parents?" Harry asked.

Neville was about to reply, but the compartment door opened.

A red head poked his head in. "Hi, any room?"

Harry was about to reply angrily, but Neville spoke up. "Sure, if you want, Ron," Neville faced Harry and Hermione. "This is Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron, this is Harry and his girlfriend, Hermione," Neville introduced.

Ron's eyes bulged. This is Harry Potter and he already had a girlfriend! He had to tell Dumbledore and his mum. "Nice to meet you,"

Harry already read his mind and narrowed his eyes. "Likewise,"

Hermione looked at Harry. She was hurt that Ron tried to ruin their relationship so early. Harry noticed her watery gaze and smiled at her softly. "I love _you_, Hermione Potter," He whispered and kissed her softly.

She sighed lightly in his mouth. She loved when he reassured her and kept her calm from killing Ron.

Ron and Neville watched eyes wide.

Neville coughed.

Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"Sorry, Nev," Harry apologized smoothly.

"No worries," Neville assured him. "Forgive me, but did you say, Hermione Potter?"

Harry cursed himself. He wasn't quiet enough. However, before he could speak, Draco Malfoy showed up. _Oh, come on! Don't you people know how to stay away_!

"Is it true what they're saying? Harry Potter is on this train?" Draco drawled.

Neville made a face at him and Hermione followed suit.

"Yeah, right here," Ron pointed to Harry.

Harry glared at Ron.

"Try not to be a brownnoser, Weasel," Draco snapped.

Harry felt a little respect for the tiny Death Eater. "Can I help you?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I want to thank you for destroying Voldemort. If you didn't, my life would be Hell,"

Ron shuddered at the name, Voldemort.

Harry stared shocked. Hermione nudged him. "You're welcome…I think," He muttered the last part. "Uh, Voldemort isn't destroyed though,"

Even Ron was shocked. "Your Dad is a Death Eater?"

Hermione face palmed.

Draco noticed, so he knew Ron was an idiot. Even Harry groaned. "I'll…just go now," He left in a hurry, his cronies behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hermione, love, wake up," Harry's gentle voice woke her.

She sat up, groggily. "What is it?"

"We need to get dressed in our uniforms," He whispered in her ear, making her aroused. Damn her eleven year old body!

"You're bad," She whispered, then shoved him off.

"Oof!" He landed painfully on his ass.

She giggled. "Sorry, darling," She helped him up.

"All good," He replied. He looked at Neville and Ron. "Can you guys get dressed somewhere else? We're about to,"

Neville blushed as he realized what he meant, but Ron was angry.

"Sure, Harry, we'll knock first," Neville agreed, pulling Ron with him. He heard Ron protesting.

Harry turned to his wife (he loved that word). "Now, where were we?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Get dressed, first, love," She suggested.

He sighed, but did as she asked. She admired his body as he undressed and got dressed again. He turned to see her eyeing him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione asked. "I love your body,"

He chuckled. "Your turn,"

She stood up slowly, and very slowly undressed. Harry felt his erection as she strip teased him then got dressed again. Her skirt actually made her look very good and beautiful. _You're only eleven…you're only eleven…you're only eleven…_Harry thought over and over. He groaned, and kissed her. She loved it and kissed him back, sitting right on top his erection.

"Harry…" She moaned.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Harry groaned in despair. "Damn they're timing,"

She laughed lightly, but got up to open the door. Neville and Ron stood there.

"Can we come in?" Neville asked, afraid to look in.

Hermione laughed. "We already did the naughty stuff," She sat down close, very close to Harry.

Neville and Ron blushed as Harry laughed at his wife's antics.

"Hermione, love," Harry warned.

"Sorry," She grinned.

Finally the train slowed to a stop.

"We're here!" Hermione was excited. She was going to change her academic school year this time around.

"Yes, and don't forget. We need to see McGonagall later," Harry replied, getting up and following her. Neville and Ron weren't too far behind.

"I won't, darling," Hermione assured him, holding his hand. "Come on,"

Hagrid was calling the first years to him, and couldn't find Harry. He must be at the way back. "Okay, everyone into the boats and we'll cross the lake to go across. Only four per boat," He called and climbed into his own.

The first years all scattered to get into one. Harry, Hermione, and Neville got one, but before Ron could jump in, Draco did. Harry and Hermione smiled as their boat left. Neville looked odd at Draco, but said nothing.

Hermione and Harry once again admired the beauty of the Black Lake and Hogwarts School. The stars were shining, with lights on the castle, making it look beautiful.

"Augh!"

They heard a girlish scream and looked back to see Ron fall into the lake, and flounder about.

SPLASH.

Hermione laughed, and so did Harry.

They faced forwards again, ducked when Hagrid said to and their boats came to a halt on the ground, and they got out, walking to a huge entrance with stone doors. A tall, thin woman stood there, with a long roll of parchment.

"Follow me," Her voice replied.

They all did, even a soaking wet Ron, who was grumbling the whole way about his first day sucked already.

They walked down a long hallway and up two staircases. They walked down another long hallway and came to a halt at two double doors, which opened. Harry was glad they didn't have to wait this time. They walked down to the front, where a hat and a stool sat.

Hermione was looking at the ceiling, admiring the beauty. She missed Hogwarts so much, without even realizing it.

"When I call your name, come up," McGonagall called. "First, a few words from our dear old hat,"

They all turned to stare at a brown top hat atop of a stool before the teachers' table. The brim opened like a mouth and words poured out, startling a few muggle-born first years.

_**Oh, you may think I'm**_

_**pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you**_

_**see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**a smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers**_

_**black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting**_

_**Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in**_

_**your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see**_

_**So try me on and I will tell**_

_**You**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Where dwell the brave at**_

_**heart**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and**_

_**chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart.**_

_**You might belong in**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Where they are just and**_

_**loyal**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs**_

_**are true**_

_**and unafraid of toil.**_

_**Or yet in wise old**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**If you've a ready mind**_

_**Where those of wit and**_

_**learning**_

_**will always find their kind.**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real**_

_**Friends**_

_**These cunning folks use**_

_**Any mean**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be**_

_**Afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though**_

_**I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

There was applause, some loud, some uncertain when the song finished. Odd.

"Abbott, Hannah," McGonagall called.

A blonde girl went up and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And McGonagall continued, all the past the G's, into the P's. Hermione clenched Harry's hand, terrified. Why wasn't she on the list? Even Draco was, and he went to Slytherin, of course.

"Potter, Harry,"

"Good luck," Hermione whispered.

Harry watched as every teacher and student looked at him, even the hat. He sat down and waited patiently. The hat did not speak, but contemplated silently.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry gasped, but walked to the Ravenclaw table, shocked. He looked at his wife, scared. She gave him a reassuring smile. _What happened to Gryffindor?_

Albus Dumbledore sat back, surprised. He thought Harry would have gone into Gryffindor to befriend the Weasley's.

"Potter, Hermione,"

This time, Dumbledore froze. _How is that muggle born child related to Harry? I should check._

Again, everything froze, even Hermione. _Oh, shit, we're married!_ She felt a tingling, but blocked the person from reading her head.

"Potter, Hermione," McGonagall called again, wondering how she was related to Harry Potter.

Hermione walked up to the stool and everyone was surprised it was a girl. She sat down, but the hat spoke before going on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted, much more loudly than anyone else's. Hermione breathed relief as she walked towards her husband. She hugged him and he kissed her softly.

"It's okay," He soothed her. Now everyone knew why she was Potter, but why were they married so early and young?

Albus stared in wonder and shock. _Harry's already married! To a muggle born child! There go all my plans…down the drain! Damn, Molly is going to kill me._

"I was so scared," She admitted.

"So was I," Harry replied.

"Do you think we'll get our own room?"

"Depends on if they think we're too young, really," Harry answered.

"Ah, good point,"

"Weasley, Ronald,"

The red haired teenager went to the hat, seething mad about Harry and his supposed wife.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Weasley's at the Gryffindor gaped as their youngest brother went into a different house. No Weasley ever went into Slytherin.

Ron, however, was happy and excited. He can use the Slytherin resources for his research to take down the newest Potter's.

Hermione was shocked. "Slytherin?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe because the hat saw what he's going to do,"

Hermione nodded.

They missed Dumbledore's whole speech and just began to eat instead. They filled their plates and ate, talking quietly to each other.

"Hey, guys," Neville replied, sitting next to them.

"Neville, you're Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked. "I didn't even know,"

"Yeah, well, you did look dazed," Neville commented, eating.

"That's because I thought it would have called me at Granger,"

"Is that you're last name?"

"No. It's my maiden name. My last name is Potter," Hermione answered, teasingly. Neville just laughed.

An hour later, they got the old warning and was sent to bed. The followed their current Prefect, Penelope Clearwater, to their chamber. The whole way Harry and Hermione talked, not listening to the password, but it didn't even matter. They couldn't go in.

"Uh, hello," Hermione called.

Penelope came back. "Well, come on in,"

"We can't," Harry snapped. "And don't talk to Hermione like that,"

Penelope was about to speak up, however Professor Filtwick came over, tiny as ever.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter!" He called, waving his tiny arm.

Hermione, Harry, and Penelope looked at him.

"Professor…we can't get in," Hermione told him.

"That's because you're _married_," He reminded them.

"Oh, yeah," Harry face palmed himself.

"Also, McGonagall told me to tell you your luggage is already in your room," Filtwick replied.

Now, they both groaned.

"I forgot all about our luggage after all!" Hermione groaned.

"It's okay," Filtwick told her. "Follow me,"

He led them to a separate stair case that led higher and higher to double doors. "State your name, and only you two will be allowed to enter,"

"Harry James Potter,"

"Hermione Jean Potter, nee Granger,"

The doors opened.

"Okay, my job is done. Goodnight, Mr and Mrs. Potter," Filtwick greeted, then left.

"Ah, thank you," Hermione said.

"Good night," Harry replied.

They both entered and examined the room. It was colorful and beautiful, bed in the middle with dressers on the side. A long closet was to their left and the bathroom was on the right. Everything was in Ravenclaw's colors, blue and bronze. The Ravenclaw symbol, eagle, was in the middle of the fireplace mantle, in its colors.

They looked in the bathroom and found it to be huge and shiny. Beautiful.

"I think we're supposed to share the shower," Hermione told her husband, staring at the huge bathtub. Harry followed her gaze.

"I think you may be right," Harry agreed.

"Well, now that I have seen our beautiful marriage quarters, I am going to sleep," Hermione declared while yawning.

"Same," Harry sighed, also tired.

They walked back to their bed and dressed into nightclothes. Harry laid down first and Hermione cuddled into him as she fell asleep. Harry followed soon after.

BREAK


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Harry Potter series is awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Just a warning: There are a lot of italics in this chapter for thoughts, thought talking, and writing letters. I hope you can still read them. Hermione is the same age as Harry, by the way. Also, I use full names for my characters for every new chapter I start. Hope it doesn't bother you guys. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Some Excitement for Us!

Harry Potter walked with his wife, Hermione Potter, down to the Great Hall for breakfast as they talked about important things to do, quietly.

"I was thinking we should keep track of things we change here, and from what they were before-back in 1997," Hermione told her husband.

"Yeah, I agree, but we should write down things we need to change," Harry told her. "So we have to keep track of three things,"

Hermione nodded and entered the Hall, Harry behind her. They headed for the Ravenclaw table and were in surprise to see only a few were sitting there, reading textbooks.

Harry looked at the staff table to see who was teaching and to see if it was going to be the same as last time. He grimaced when he saw Quirrell and Snape, but Headmaster Dumbledore made him seethe. Here were the two men, one in the back of a head of a teacher, who ruined his life because of a stupid prophecy that cost him everything in his life.

Harry felt a warm hand envelop his and knew Hermione was trying to keep him calm and he felt grateful. He had her for the rest of his life.

He sat down and kissed her cheek. She smiled in return as she got parchment and ink out to write their idea's down.

"Harry we should deal with the rock and Quirrell sooner than later, that way we can change things right away,"

"Sure, but Sirius and my parents are very protective, especially after knowing how we died last time," Harry told her, his voice implied the obvious: protectiveness.

Hermione froze. "You mean to tell me that they will freak out and kill everyone bad that hurt us?"

Harry nodded. "Most likely,"

Hermione nodded but kept eating her breakfast as she wrote. _At least I have protective in-laws_.

"Besides, we still have to see your parents and tell them everything,"

Hermione groaned. _You mean before they kill me_? "I probably should write them a letter about you and school," She mused and took out another parchment and started a letter for her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi! School is great so far, although I'm a bit upset because it's so old fashioned here. We don't even get taught in English, Mathematics, Science, or Social Studies! Just magical classes that I know already, but I'm sure it's not even that hard to know in the first place! Also, we use quills, parchments, and owls for school and mail! How horrible, right? I think I'll ask my HUSBAND if he can figure anything out._

_I love that word…husband. Yes, Harry and I are married, but I can explain more the next time I see you. It's very complicated. I don't trust these owls, so I'm sorry I can't tell you know. But, I am MARRIED! Yes! And there is no way in Hell I'm leaving him, even if he's in the Wizarding World or leaves the Wizarding World. I'll follow him to the ends of the earth…I love him so much._

_You know him already, what's not to love? He's everything Daddy is, but more. Strength, handsome, smart, savvy, witty, brave…oh I could just go on._

_I'm writing on the first day of classes, so there isn't much to write, really. I'll write more later, after my classes and whatever else happens._

_Love you,_

_Hermione Jean Potter_

Hermione smiled as she folded her letter. _I'll send it later_

Harry took her quill and stopped before writing. "You know, we should be more modern here. All these quills, parchments, and owl are so annoying. We should have pens, pencils, markers, notebooks, binders, and cell phones. Modern things,"

Hermione looked at her husband surprised he'd want something like that. "Well, you are a Lord, so you can do it…right?"

Harry frowned. "I have no idea. I'll ask my dad later,"

He bent back down to write.

_Things to change Year 1_

_* Snape_

_* Quirrell_

_* Philosopher's Stone_

_* Binns_

_* Dumbledore_

_* Neville_

_* Make Hogwarts more modern_

Harry sat back. "I think that's all for this year,"

Hermione looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Morning Potters," Neville Longbottom greeted as he sat next to Hermione.

"Morning Neville," Both replied back, smiling.

Neville didn't bother to read what they were writing, not that he could. The smartest-witch-of-her-age had a few tricks from before as well as spells. Their parchment was blocked from the weakest to the strongest wizard or witch.

Slowly, Ravenclaw's began to enter, as well as the other houses.

Harry looked around, feeling…well he didn't know what he was feeling. He just wished things turned different so he could live his life with the woman he loves. All this war and bullshit because of a stupid Half-blood wanting to be evil and to rule the world; reminding him strongly of Adolf Hitler in the muggle world that caused World War II. All the deaths, manipulations, deceiving, potions, betrayals, and lies to ruin the Wizarding World and no one knew why. They never found out why Tom went crazy, even before they were never told. It just didn't make any sense.

_**That's why we are here now, Harry…to change everything for the better**__._ Hermione told her husband through their telepathic connection.

Harry felt Hermione's love and loyalty and relaxed, ready to change life as they know it.

Professor Filtwick began handing out everyone's timetables with a spell, seeing as he was too short to hand them out himself.

Harry looked down at his.

**Harry J Potter First Year**

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**

**Morning will for sleeping in from Astronomy class**

**11:00 – 12:00 Charms-Professor Filtwick**

**12:00 – 13:00 Lunch**

**13:00 – 14:00 Transfiguration-Professor McGonagall**

**14:00 – 15:00 History of Magic-Professor Binns**

**15:00 – 16:00 Potions-Professor Snape**

**16:00 – 18:00 Break-Study**

**18:00 – 20:00 - Supper**

**Tuesday, Thursday**

**9:00 – 10:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts-Professor Quirrell**

**10:00 – 11:00 Flying-Madame Hooch**

**11:00 – 12:00 Lunch**

**12:00 – 13:00 Herbology-Professor Sprout**

**13:00 – 16:00 Break-Study**

**16:00 – 18:00 Break-Study**

**18:00 – 20:00 Supper**

**23:00 – 24:00 Astronomy-Professor Steine**

**Weekends are Weekends, unless something is posted.**

"Not bad," Harry remarked. "I know I will definitely do better this year around,"

Hermione nodded as she looked down at her schedule. "Because I'm here to help, right?"

Harry smirked. "Maybe,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least we're all in the same classes,"

"Nev?" Harry asked. "What about you?"

Neville felt happiness that Harry was being his friend and even thought of a nickname for him. "Same classes,"

"Cool," Harry grinned.

Hermione looked at her wristwatch. "We still have all morning to do nothing," She felt weird that there was nothing to do and wondered what they should do?

_**Brainstorm**_**.** Harry suggested.

_**For what**__? __**Our lists**_? Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and together they began writing and brainstorming. Neville didn't bother interrupting, opting to look at his next class book, Charms.

"The map," Harry whispered suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking into his eyes.

_**The map, the Marauder's map**__! __**We'll need it, especially to sneak around**__! _Harry told Hermione excitedly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she never even thought of that. _**Harry, my brilliant husband, you're absolutely right**_**!** She kissed him right on his mouth suddenly.

Harry grinned at the reward of being smart and lost his conscious thought for a minute. _**Definitely need to get more of those**__._

Hermione giggled at her husband's reaction.

Neville smirked, still reading his text. He had seen Hermione impulsively kiss Harry for no reason.

Harry got his senses back after hearing his wife's giggle and he grinned back at her. Hermione smiled impishly.

They both turned to the Gryffindor table to look at the infamous Fred and George Weasley twins laughing and cracking jokes.

"Together?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Nev, we got to go see the Weasley twins. Are you ready to go?" Harry asked as he stood up, putting the parchment in Hermione's hand as she shoved them in her bag.

Neville was shocked, yet again. Harry wanted him to hang with them, without insulting him. He couldn't wait to tell his Gran who he's friends with. _Even Mum and Dad will want to know._

However, before they could go over, mail arrived with owls soaring in.

Harry blinked in surprise when he seen his snowy owl coming to him with paper and very much alive. "Hedwig," He whispered. "You're alive,"

Hedwig landed on Harry and hooted as she lifted her leg out.

Harry petted her soft fur in relief. He loved this owl.

Hermione took the paper from Hedwig's leg since Harry was distracted. Harry turned to his wife when he felt her emotion that she was angry and shocked. He looked over her shoulder as Hedwig flew off.

_Daily Prophet_

_Edition 3.2077_

_September 02, 1991_

_Boy – who –lives married!_

_While attending school!_

_Just who is the lucky girl?_

_Pg. 2_

Harry growled as he felt anger as well. _**This was only announced yesterday evening, too late for the papers**__! _He turned to look at the staff table, namely Albus fucking Dumbledore who sat there smirking back at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he felt more anger. _No way are you getting away with this old man_. Harry also happened to notice the twinkle in his blue eyes were cold and creepy.

"Wasn't this just announced yesterday? How did the Prophet find out?" Professor McGonagall asked everyone. "Anyone here writing to the Prophet?"

"Who cares?" Ronald Weasley called from the Slytherin table. "It's more fame, just what Harry bloody Potter wants!"

Hermione and Harry whirled to the red head.

"Fuck you, Weasel," Harry growled.

There were gasps all around.

"I hate this so called fucking fame,"

"Potter!" McGonagall called, shocked. "Language!"

"Language? _Language?_ Excuse me, Professor, but this Ronald does not know my husband like I do. Who is he to claim he likes fame?" Hermione's chocolate eyes shined in anger. "He was purposely egging Harry on!"

McGonagall opened her mouth, and then closed it. _The girl is right. No one knows her husband, better than herself._

_Damn. Why can't Ronald keep him mouth closed? He still has to befriend Harry so we can start preparing him for his death!_ "Yes, well, Miss Granger-," Albus began.

"Potter!" Everyone chorused.

Albus gritted his teeth. "Well, _Mrs. Potter_, Harry's family is pretty famous,"

"So…?" Hermione questioned.

No one spoke as a first year argued with the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't reply to that, Albus," McGonagall threatened.

Hermione felt shock as her favorite teacher defended Albus. _Well, my favorite teacher from before_.

"Mrs. Potter is right. What I'd like to know is _who_ sold out the Potter's?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione felt her lips smile a bit. _She's still the tough woman from before_.

All eyes turned to the staff table, even the Slytherin's.

All the teachers were shocked and looked to their Headmaster.

Albus stood up. "Isn't it time for classes?" He was angry Hermione stood up to him and needed to teach her a valuable lesson.

"It's Monday, so not for some," Filtwick answered, hoping to see more arguing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Albus at his obvious dismissal. "Will I be punished for talking back, Professor Filtwick?"

Everyone looked at Filtwick, who was genuinely surprised she brought this up herself.

"Yes,"

Everyone gasped, even Harry.

Hermione nodded and put her head down.

Albus smirked.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for talking back. Thirty points rewarded for Ravenclaw for standing up for your love." Filtwick replied.

Albus turned to the tiny teacher.

"What?" Filtwick shrugged as the others laughed. "She's showing loyalty. Detention with me this week, after classes to improve your reading skills," Filtwick continued.

Everyone at the other tables was smirking at the thought that Hermione Potter could not read at all, but then again, they did not know this Hermione Potter, do they?

Hermione smirked in response. She can read too easily. This was easy.

"Go on now," Filtwick ordered.

Harry and Hermione left, with Neville in tow.

_**Guess we'll ask Fred and George later**_. Harry suggested.

_**Yeah, sorry about that**_. Hermione apologized.

Harry just smiled and kissed her cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What is this?" Lily Potter asked herself as she read the Daily Prophet. "How the hell did they find out our son is married? And do they have to make it sound so bad?"

James Potter entered the kitchen and kissed his wife's forehead. "My guess is the Manipulative Old Fool, darling," He got a cup of coffee before sitting down and reading. "Shall we get involved?"

Lily thought. "No," Her smile turned feral as her green eyes darkened. Amazingly, it made James hot and bothered seeing her anger. "I want to see how our son and daughter-in-law handle this,"

"And if it ends in arguments and fights?" Sirius asked, entering the kitchen with Remus behind him. Sirius dressed to the nines while Remus dressed comfortably.

"Do you guys ever knock?" James teased. He purposely gave them a key to their home for any emergency.

"Never!" Remus was mock aghast.

James laughed.

"I hope it ends it arguments and fights," Lily answered Sirius.

All three men raised their eyebrows in surprise. Lily was the sensible one, not the one to cause mischief.

"What?" She asked, noticing their expressions. "I watched these kids all their lives. It _will _end in arguments and fights,"

James nodded.

"So, did you guys tell the Granger's about the marriage?" Remus asked, sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Lily shuddered at the memory. Emma was not an angry person, unless her child were harmed or lied to. "Well…it went as expected to be,"

*_Flashback_*

_"Emma," Lily gulped again on the phone._

_"Lily, did you know that your son wanted to marry my daughter, his best friend?"_

_"Um…well…I kind of did, but then again I could see it so clearly," Lily tried to reason._

_"At ages eleven?"_

_Lily went quiet. She coughed to clear her throat. "Em…I knew how Harry felt for Hermione for years,"_

_Emma was quiet on the other line._

_"Em…we need to talk about important things,"_

_"About what?" Emma's voice was suspicious. "I thought we were talking about _the_ important thing,"_

_"Well…I can't tell you over the phone, but since you are my best friend, I can not stand to lie to you about this any longer," Lily's voice cracked._

_Emma stared at the phone. "Lils…what's going on?"_

_Lily took a deep breath. "Can we talk tomorrow?"_

_"We can't," Emma answered, not out of spite. "Dan and I need to work this week. They're all emergencies,"_

_Lily nodded. Her friends were dentists, so of course they would have emergencies. "Perhaps this weekend? It's very important,"_

_Emma thought. "Alright, I can't stay mad at you. I'll see you this weekend and I'll bring letters if Hermione sends any,"_

_"Likewise," Lily agreed._

_"Bye, Lils," Emma replied and hung up before Lily could answer. Lily winced a bit at the obvious dismissal and anger of her best friend._

_Lily hung up the phone and looked to her husband._

_"How did it go?" James asked._

_"As expected," Lily smiled._

*_End of Flashback_*

"You're going to tell her everything?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"I have to. They need to be protected," Lily answered.

"James…are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"We have to," James nodded. "This is our son's wife's family,"

"Also, our best friends," Lily reminded them all. "They can't protect themselves without magic,"

"Yeah, but did you _see _Dan's trophy room for guns?" James asked, shaking his head.

"No," Sirius and Remus answered.

"It's an extensive collection that he knows how to use. He even told me he taught Hermione and Harry how to use them,"

"He taught Harry and Hermione?" Lily's voice was shocked. "And you let him?"

"Lily…Harry may not always have his magic with the way the Ministry is going," James told his wife, placating her. "I'm lucky enough to be Lord and work in the Ministry. That way I can know when things do downhill or something is wrong,"

She nodded and tried not to think of her children using guns to kill. "Because of this war, we may all turn to murderers,"

The men didn't speak but knew Lily spoke the truth.

"To survive," James spoke.

"To survive," Sirius and Remus echoed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione stared around at the library she knew so well from before and realized how bad she missed Hogwarts, even with the bad people. She ran her finger along the books in a daze of happiness.

Harry watched his wife and knew how she felt. He felt the same longing for the castle itself. It was his home, even with Albus fucking Dumbledore as Headmaster.

Down a few tables were two Slytherin's, a few Hufflepuff's, a Ravenclaw, and some Gryffindor's. They weren't sitting together, obviously, but they weren't the studious types. Harry should know.

Hermione turned to look at her husband to ask him a question, until she noticed all the stares. She gave Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy a narrowed glare until they turned away. She glared at the Hufflepuff's also, who she knew were Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, and Ernie McMillan. She glared at them since she didn't like or trust them…yet.

Before she can glare at the others, they turned back to their books, including the Weasley twins.

Harry smiled at Hermione gratefully.

Neville was in shock at how much they relied on each other and stood up for each other. Hermione was a measly first year! Well…a measly first year who challenged authority.

"Where would you like to sit, Neville?" Hermione asked, holding a few books already. _**Harry, we need to ask Filtwick for the restriction area pass. We need to look up Horcruxes since there is still some. Also, we need to learn...spells from the Black library.**_

Harry's gaze shot to his wife. _**Well…I know Sirius won't mind showing us the library, as long as it is to defeat Voldemort**_**.**

Hermione smiled in appreciation.

"Let's sit with Luna Lovegood," Neville suggested. "She's my age, although she just turned eleven today,"

_**Luna's here**__?_ Hermione was shocked. _**I never even saw her all day yesterday, or what house she belongs to**_!

Harry nodded then he repeated what Neville said in his head. He glanced at his wife, who dropped her mouth open.

"Today?" Both Harry and Hermione asked Neville.

"Yes," Neville answered, suspicious.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. _**Of all the dirty things Dumbledore did last time! Why the hell did he stop Luna from coming in her proper year**__?_

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Uh, Nev, I just realized…I forgot something," He stammered.

Neville looked even more suspicious.

"Yeah, so…we'll be right back!" Hermione smiled.

They both turned to leave while Neville made his way to Luna, shaking his head.

"Wait, Neville!" Hermione suddenly called.

Neville turned back as the brunette ran to him.

"Is her mother…alive?" She asked breathlessly.

Neville wondered why a sweet girl like Hermione would want to know _that_. "Well, no,"

Hermione's eyes teared as she nodded and ran back to her husband.

Neville was even more confused as he made his way to the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Hermione," Harry hissed as they made their way out of the library. "What the hell was that for?"

"I know the perfect gift," Hermione smiled.

Harry stared his wife, suspicious.

"There's this gift Luna got from her mother…in our last time…and she asked me to hold it in case anything happened to her," Hermione explained as they rushed to their quarters. "It's perfect,"

Harry nodded. "When did she give that to you?"

Hermione went quiet. "In our last year,"

"I know, I mean, what year?"

"Seventh year,"

Harry understood. The war.

They entered their quarters as Hermione rummaged in her too-big-for-a-First-Year suitcase. She hummed a tune as she did so.

Harry sat on the bed, waiting for her. _**All this…bullshit…just to end a horrible war that kills everyone**_. Harry sighed deeply.

Hermione turned to her husband. "We'll change it. All of it," She promised as she remembered her parent's death. She felt the same twinge of pain, even though they were alive now.

Harry looked at her.

Hermione smiled softly and held up Luna's gift. It was a gold locket. "Harry, help me put protective charms on this,"

Harry helped his wife. He knew what it felt like to lose your parents, and Luna did fight with them until the end.

Quickly, they made their way back to the library.

Hermione took a deep breath. _**Would if we trigger her memories**__?_

Harry hadn't thought of that. _**Then it's okay, because she somehow knew that the world would end badly**_.

Hermione nodded remembering Luna having a vision before the war even started.

*_Flashback_*

_Hermione sat in the library with Luna, Harry, Ronald, Ginny, and Neville reading a book about Dark Magic, disguised as Healer Duties._

_Harry sat next to her, reading over her shoulder as Luna sat on her right. Neville sat by Luna, his arm around her lovingly. Ginny and Ronald sat across, seeing as there was no room next to Harry or Hermione, and seethed at how close they all were._

_"I told you it's Horcruxes," Hermione hissed to Harry quietly._

_Ronald looked up, hearing Hermione whisper. His brown eyes narrowed._

_"I already knew that," Harry huffed quietly._

_Hermione stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing…in her sanctuary. Even Harry was surprised. She held her sides as she breathed._

_Luna smiled and took the book from her friend's grasp before she dropped it._

_"What's so funny?" Ginny demanded, her pale face reddening in anger._

_Hermione tried to answer, but began to laugh again. Harry knowing something before her was laughable! Ronald knowing before her would probably kill her._

_"I believe she's laughing at Harry's joke, Ginevra," Luna replied serenely. She noticed how her red head friend let the green monster come through lately. She was saddened a smart girl like Ginny was changing._

_"What joke? Harry can barely joke!" Ronald teased, anger laced in his voice._

_Neville glanced up as Hermione's laughter ended abruptly at Ronald's statement. He seen her brown eyes narrow and even Ginny began to stand up, dragging her brother._

_"Ronald...tell me…do you even know what a joke is?" Hermione demanded, standing up. Harry stood up quickly, holding her arm._

_Ronald opened his mouth._

_"Don't answer," Hermione cold voice replied._

_Everyone winced, even sweet Luna._

_"Come on, Ron, before you get killed," Ginny sighed, dragging her brother away. "See you later, Harry?"_

_Harry looked at her. "Um…maybe. We have plans, sorry," He shrugged, looking away._

_Ginny's brown eyes narrowed._

_As they left, Hermione finally sat._

_"Does he have to be so…so...," Hermione couldn't find the right word._

_"Stupid?" Neville offered._

_"Cruel?" Harry offered._

_"Jealous?" Luna offered._

_"All of the above," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Harry laughed, thinking she was adorable and leaned forward to tease her as Luna and Neville continued reading. Hermione smiled lightly._

_Luna felt a slight headache and clutched her boyfriend's arm as the pain intensified. She moaned lightly as she rubbed her forehead._

_"Luna?" Neville's voice broke through her pain._

_"Luna?" Hermione's voice was worried._

_Luna ignored them as she was flooded with pictures behind her eyelids. She saw Voldemort rise into power and kill everyone, before finally killing Harry, leaving Hermione alone. Luna felt pain as she saw the broken bodies, even her own, as she watched in horror._

_"Luna?" Hermione shook her slightly._

_Luna shook her head and opened her eyes. Her friend's and Neville's faces were looking at her. "I'm sorry…but I think I just had a vision,"_

_Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Of what?"_

_Luna teared._

_"Of what, Luna?" Neville asked._

_Instead she took her locket off and passed it to Hermione, who took it hesitantly. She eyed her locket and knew that's the only thing that will keep her sane and Hermione remember her when she had to change everything. "I saw…the world end as Tom rose in power. He killed everyone…except Hermione," She whispered._

_Hermione clutched Harry's arm._

_Harry felt pain that he'd die before living his life…that they all will. He looked to his best friend, glad she'd live._

_"Except…something will happen and time will be reversed," Luna continued. She looked at Hermione. "When you see me again, return that to me. That way, you'll know I'm still here and we can all change the world,"_

_Hermione nodded and put the necklace away._

*_End of Flashback_*

She trudged her eleven year old body to Luna and Neville's table as everyone else watched, Harry following.

Harry looked to Ronald and wondered was he ever his genuine friend. He was the first one he made last time, and it hurt to know his intentions.

"Hi, Luna, Neville," Hermione greeted brightly and sat down.

"Wait a minute," Neville stood up, intent on protecting Luna. He thought Hermione was faking her happiness and didn't want Luna's feelings to be hurt.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, standing between Neville and Hermione. No one will hurt Hermione in his presence, not even his friends.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Let him explain at least,"

"He can do it from here," Harry replied, never taking his eyes of his friend. He immediately felt the same pain and hurt that he felt from Ron betraying him.

Neville cleared his throat. "What I was going to say was, don't sit here just to humor Luna and I, just to hurt her feelings,"

"Neville," Luna whispered quietly. Luna Lovegood was a quiet girl, much like Hermione. She didn't have friends either, for she was too 'weird', but she did not want the Potter's wrath upon them.

"I would never!" Hermione exclaimed standing up angrily.

Neville backed up slightly.

Luna was shocked at the brunette's outburst.

"Mione," Harry warned. _**Careful, you're about to tell them we know them from before**_.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Luna, I'm very sorry if I came across like a total bit-idiot," She corrected herself. _Language for an eleven year old, Hermione, not your older self_.

Luna was genuinely touched. This Hermione Potter apologized and did not walk away to leave her. She looked to the emerald boy beside her and noticed he still stood in front of Neville. "Apology accepted, Hermione Potter. Neville, sit. Harry and you are friends, not enemies,"

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Luna," Harry sat.

Luna's smile was bright.

Across the way, sat two Slytherin's still watching.

"Potter should have been my friend, not the mudblood's," Ronald seethed.

Draco looked to his housemate. "Weasley, I suggest you not say that in their presence, or mine," he stood up to leave.

"What? You're a house traitor now?" Ronald demanded, standing up. "Sticking up for wee little Potter and his Mudblood whore wife?"

Draco eyed the red head, wondering if he was truly stupid.

SMACK.

Draco blinked. One minute, Ronald was in front of him, the next he was on the table, Potter on top of him. He watched as Potter's fists rained upon the red head.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. My. Wife. That. Name!" Harry growled with every punch.

Draco stared in amazement. _How did he hear us from way over there? Also…where did he learn to fight like that? He's only eleven!_

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran to him, Neville on her heels. They both tried to pull Harry off. Hermione glanced at everyone. "Well, don't just stand there!" She snapped. "Help us before he kills Ronald!"

That got two Gryffindor's-Ronald's brothers-jumping forward to pull the enraged raven haired boy off their brother.

"Oi, Harry, get-,"

"Off of our-,"

"Annoying brother, before-,"

"McGonagall or someone-,"

"Come in!"

They both tugged hard and Harry fell on top of them as Hermione launched herself to sit on Harry to keep him from moving.

"Mr. Potter,"

All faces looked to Madam Pince staring down at them. McGonagall, Snape, Filtwick, and Dumbledore were beside her.

"Oh," Hermione groaned.

"Wow…that was fast," Draco replied. "Were you all just standing out the doors, following the Potter's?"

"One hundred points, Mr. Potter," Filtwick was disapproving, ignoring Draco's question at the moment.

"Wait!" A blonde Ravenclaw shot forward. "Wait, Professor,"

Filtwick turned to Luna. "Yes, Luna?"

"Ronald started it! Harry was just defending Hermione and every muggle-born in the world!" Luna explained. "I swear, Professor,"

"Luna doesn't lie," McGonagall agreed with the blonde.

"What?!" Snape and Albus both exclaimed.

"We come in and see a fight, and suddenly Potter is not at fault?" Snape asked.

"I agree with Severus,"

"Pfft. You would," Harry snapped.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Albus was getting so frustrated with the child and wondered what it would take to get the kid under his thumb.

"He said, you would," Hermione repeated and stood up. "What kind of Headmaster are you, that allows bullying and name calling?"

Albus opened his mouth.

"And while I'm on the subject, why in God's name is this school so old fashioned?" Hermione demanded her hands on her hips.

Albus' mouth stayed open at the brunette's fury.

"Also, how the hell did Tom become Voldemort under your school care?" Harry demanded standing up. "How come there is still Death Eater's out there? Why the _hell _is our Minister of Magic incompetent?"

Silence reined the library at the Potter's outbursts as every brain began to think and wonder the question why to everything they were told.

"Um," Luna began. "So, Harry was just defending. You can take my memory of it, if you wish…?"

"No," Hermione spoke up. "They will not take your memory, will you Headmaster? I mean, you have to stop at some point,"

Albus said nothing, but swallowed thickly. _How the hell does she know I spy on my students_?

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw," Filtwick spoke.

Everyone gaped. That was a hundred and twenty points removed.

"Ninety points for defending your love. Detention with Hagrid for a week,"

Harry smiled and turned to look at the Headmaster.

"And, no, Mr. Malfoy, we weren't lurking," McGonagall gave a small smile. "We were just passing through the halls,"

Draco nodded.

Albus stared at the two children before turning away and leaving.

"Sir? Our questions?" Harry asked, stopping the Headmaster in his tracks.

Albus said nothing and continued to walk, leaving.

"That's none of your concern, Potter," Snape snapped.

Harry turned to look at the Potion's Master slowly. "Bite me, Snivellous,"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's voice was aghast.

"Bullying," Hermione told the Professor.

"Shouldn't Ronald be punished?" Luna asked, saving her friends.

"Yes," McGonagall agreed and looked pointedly at Snape.

Snape sighed and went to the red head that was groaning and cursing on the floor, Draco beside him, but not helping. He looked to his Godson, confused. He thought he would have instigated Potter.

Draco looked at his Professor and walked away, stating his point.

Snape furrowed his eyebrows.

Hermione raised her eyebrows when she seen that display from Draco as Harry helped the Weasley twins up.

Filtwick walked away, McGonagall in tow.

"I'm not sorry," Harry told the twins.

"It's alright-,"

"Harry. We didn't-,"

"Know he was such-,"

"An insufferable git,"

_**I hate it when they do that**_. Hermione sighed.

Harry smirked. "Yes, well, Fred," He looked at the twin. "George," He looked at the other twin. "I have a request,"

"How'd you know who was who?" Both asked.

_**Wouldn't you like to know**__?_ Harry wondered. "Just do. Now listen, I'm wondering if I could get the Marauder's map, and in return I will introduce you to the Marauder's,"

Fred and George gaped at Harry. "You know them? Our idols?"

"Close acquaintances," Harry smiled. "And don't idol them. They don't like it,"

"It's all yours," Fred thrusted the parchment at Harry. Hermione moved next to her husband.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Hermione muttered lowly so no one could hear. The map opened and showed them everything. Hermione smiled up at Harry.

"Mischief managed," Harry whispered.

"You really do know them," George was in awe.

"I'll set up a meeting for you guys this weekend…maybe you can show them your pranks. I heard you guys are the greatest pranksters," Harry shrugged nonchalant.

Hermione smirked as she put the map away.

"Yes, Master, yes," Fred and George fell to Harry's feet and bowed over and over, their arms out as well.

Harry laughed. "Get up you weirdo's,"

Everyone else laughed in the library.

"We will be waiting to hear from you!" Both called as they left.

Harry turned to Neville and Luna to see them hiding their smiles.

"Well, there goes our leader," a kid laughed at the Gryffindor table. "I'll catch you girls later, got to catch up with Fred and George,"

Two dark skinned girls sat there with a pale girl, Harry knowing who they were: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell.

_**Oh, not you**_. Hermione's internal voice groaned.

Harry turned to see who she was talking about and noticed a Chinese dark haired girl that he had a crush on, a long time ago.

_**Cho Chang**_**.** Hermione moaned already her heart hurting from past memories.

Harry felt her pain and wanted her to feel better, so he hugged her.

Luna and Neville walked back to the table, silently.

_**Hermione, I know I can't say or do anything, but I'm going to try. I love you, not her. I loved you last time; I was just too stupid to act upon it**_**.** Harry reassured her.

Hermione just nodded. _**Let's give Luna her present**_**.**

Harry let his wife go and followed her to the table, feeling her pain.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to attract attention or trouble," Neville smirked.

Hermione sighed. "You're not kidding," _I want to kill something so bad now_.

Harry sat down. "So, Luna, we heard something from a little birdie,"

Luna looked up, her silvery grey eyes widening.

"Happy birthday!" Both smiled brightly.

Luna teared. "Thank you,"

"Also…please don't freak out," Hermione prayed as she held the locket out. She closed her eyes, waiting for Luna's wrath, witnessing it in their previous life.

Luna's gaze wavered as she gently took the gift the Potter's gave her. It was the locket her mother gave her, before she died in a tragic accident. She looked everywhere for it. She looked to see the brunette's eyes tightly closed and Harry looking at her.

"Where did you…?" Luna whispered her voice cracking. She opened the locket to see her mother's beautiful face.

Hermione opened her eyes cautiously. "Well…I can't tell you, as much as I want to," She bit her bottom lip.

Harry was momentarily distracted at Hermione biting her lip, thinking inappropriate thoughts of an eleven year old.

Luna just nodded. "You can tell me whenever…just…thank you so much," She whispered. "Neville, will you put this one me?" She asked.

Neville nodded, quiet. He didn't understand why his friend was in tears, but she didn't threaten Hermione, so she likes the gift.

"Don't worry, Neville, these are tears of joy," Luna assured him.

"I figured that much," Neville smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emma sat at her kitchen table, reading her bills. Dan was taking a shower since they had a bleeder earlier, but had to go back to their clinic soon.

She was startled when a brown owl flew into her kitchen, clutching parchment in its claws. It hooted and lifted its claw to her.

She smiled and took the letter. "Thank you. Can you wait until I write a reply?"

The owl hooted and sat beside her on her shoulder.

She smiled widely. "Dan! We have a letter from Hermione!"

Dan came down the stairs and read over his wife's shoulder.

Emma smiled at the end of her daughter's letter. "Well, she's happy,"

"So I won't kill the boy then," Dan agreed.

"Do you think they meant to?" Emma asked, looking up at her husband.

Dan frowned. "At ages eleven? No…I think they would have waited. We know our children. They were forced for some reason,"

Emma nodded. "Lily was right, however. They were bound to marry at some point,"

Dan smiled at his little girl's words and how fast she was changing.

"I can't wait for her next one," Emma smiled.

"Are you going to write back?" Dan asked his wife.

"Of course!" Emma smiled.

_Dear Hermione and Harry_

_First of all, hello Harry, our son-in-law._

_Well, that school needs to be upgraded, clearly, but I'm sure I can find a way to teach you your old school subjects, don't worry. What do you mean, you already know magical classes? You just started them. Yes, it's horrible to be so old fashioned._

_You're HUSBAND? Hm, I see. Yes, I now know you're married, honey, I got a letter. You better explain more later, Hermione. Lily said she had things to tell me and that it involves Harry and you. Do you know what she is referring to? I know you won't leave Harry, Hermione. You loved him for years._

_I agree. What's not to love about Harry?_

_We love you,_

_Your parents_

_Emma and Daniel Granger_

"How's that?" She asked.

"Perfect,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione listened to Professor Filtwick as he taught them the Cushioning Charm, Harry sitting beside her taking notes. She remembered this class and knew others had troubles. She wondered if she should help the other students.

She was kind of glad this time around about the seating arrangements this time around: they stuck all the First Year's together, instead of House divided. Apparently, there was just enough to make full classes.

Susan Bones watched the Potter's and wondered if her aunt knew Harry Potter was married. Susan had felt her own heart break. Like many others, she was taught he was the catchiest male ever, with charms, looks, and money.

Hannah was also disappointed Harry Potter was taken and wondered if she can become his friend. She knew Ernie and Terry wanted to, also.

Luna sat beside Neville, paying close attention.

Draco sat with Millicent Bulstrode, both paying close attention. Their parents were evil, but it doesn't mean they have to be also.

Ronald sat with Dean Thomas because everyone avoided him. Dean couldn't, however; He arrived late. Damn.

Daphne Greengrass sat beside her best friend for years, Tracy Davis and kept glancing at the very good looking Harry Potter. She was thinking how to get him as her boyfriend, without killing either Potter. She won't deny, Harry was a very good looking boy and he deserved a Pure-Blood by his side, especially one so beautiful.

Tracy glanced out of the corner of her eye at her best friend. She knew she wanted Harry Potter, but the boy was already married. She felt disgust at her friend's obvious vanity about her looks. She wasn't even that beautiful, just a dark haired blue eyed girl.

Crabbe and Goyle sat behind Draco, being his bodyguards, orders from their evil parents. They weren't sure of their paths, but decided to explore both ways.

_**You know, I'm wondering when Sirius will start teasing us about our marriage**_. Hermione thought.

_**Why? He's a Marauder, so he'll tease and prank forever**_. Harry was confused.

_**I married a prankster**_**.** Hermione smiled.

Harry grinned, thinking of ideas to get back at his uncle for the last prank.

_**You and your prank wars**_**.** Hermione grinned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Professor Filtwick asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Busted," Hermione whispered.

Harry winced. _**We both have detentions…man our parents will be pissed**_. Hermione agreed with her husband.

Hermione had sent her letter already and knew that she can't tell her mother about these detentions or excitement's until later at supper. Hermione knew she had to make an extra copy for Lily and James, knowing Harry wouldn't write.

_**I would too**_**.** Harry huffed, already knowing deep inside he wouldn't. He smiled ruefully.

Hermione smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione entered the class behind Harry and watched as he made his way to a gray cat sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk. She followed.

"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted softly, making sure no one else heard him. "You will probably see Ronald coming in late. Don't change back until then,"

He petted her and walked to the front desk.

Hermione petted McGonagall, even when minutes went by as Ronald was still not in class. She heard a noise and noticed the red head finally enter. She then hurriedly went to take her seat.

_**You shouldn't have told her that. Would if she questions it**__?_ Hermione warned.

_**She won't…yet**_**.** Harry assured her.

"Oh, good, she's not here yet," Ronald gasped as he caught his breath.

With a silent whoosh the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall.

Ronald stared, awe-struck.

"Mr. Weasley. If you are late again, you will serve detention-with me," She threatened. "Sit down,"

Ronald sat.

"This is Transfiguration," McGonagall began. "I will teach you to turn objects into other objects,"

_**I see the point of that, but has anyone ever wondered why we don't have English, Math, Science, or Social Studies**__?_ Hermione asked her husband.

_**I don't think so. I never even thought of that, before**_**.** Harry answered.

_**We should**_. Hermione replied. _**Maybe your mother knows how we can ask**_**.**

_**Weren't we going to ask my Dad to make this place more modern**__?_ Harry asked.

_**Yes**_**.** Hermione answered.

_**We'll ask them then**_**.** Harry promised.

"Mr. Potter,"

"Yes?"

"Using the technique I just displayed, make the pencil into a perfect silver needle," McGonagall requested, her lips pressed together. She knew very well Harry and Hermione were not paying attention.

"Sure," Harry replied. He waved his hand, but in his mind, he told the pencil turn into a perfect silver, pointy needle. He totally forgot to use his wand, since his mind is back to when they had to learn wandless magic to survive.

McGonagall was amazed. She didn't even see if he used the correct incantation or wand movements. "Fifty points to Ravenclaw,"

Daphne felt herself falling for Harry Potter even more and felt the need to get rid of the obvious threat, smart Hermione Potter.

And so, class began.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione again sighed. _**This class is utterly boring**_**.**

_**I told you so, darling**_**.** Harry clenched and unclenched his teeth. _**How was I supposed to get rid of him again**__?_

"Now, the war in…" Binns droned on.

_**Harry, do something**__!_ Hermione pleaded.

Harry hesitated a moment. Was he brave enough to do this? He took a deep breath. "Mr. Joseph Binns," Harry spoke clearly and loudly as he stood up.

_**Wait…you can do something**_? Hermione was shocked. She was just complaining.

_**Yes**_. Harry answered.

Binns turned around to the dark haired boy. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I, Lord Harry James Potter, command you to free your soul and move on," Harry spoke, his eyes and demanour showing every bit of the Lord he is.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

_He can do that_? Draco wondered.

Daphne nearly swooned at the voice of Harry Potter. _He's a Lord, a powerful Lord and sounds so manly already_!

Binns surprised everyone, however, by smiling sadly. "I can't, Lord Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore won't let me,"

"Headmaster Dumbledore is _just _a Headmaster. Hogwarts is asking you to move on and apologizes immensely for keeping you so long," Harry contradicted.

At that moment, three loud glorious bells rang throughout the castle.

"You are free, Mr. Joseph Binns," Harry smiled.

Binns smiled widely. "Thank you Mr. Potter. I will be eternally grateful,"

"No, just move on," Harry shook his head.

A bright white glow appeared behind the Professor, blinding students as they gasped in awe. A figure of a beautiful brunette stood there.

"Darling…" The figure whispered.

"Annabeth," Binns whispered and moved forward slowly.

That was when the doors were slammed open, hitting against the wall. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood there with his Deputy Mistress McGonagall.

"Joseph!" Albus yelled, fearing he was leaving and couldn't have that. If he lost this teacher, that means he would have to hire a more qualified one, one like Remus Lupin or one of the Marauder's. Then again, he did it because he could…he's like God, right? He can do whatever he wants, right?

Binns ignored everyone and grasped his wife's hand as she pulled him to oblivion paradise. They were both gone with a flash of light as Hogwarts rang her bells in memoriam for the great Joseph Binns.

"No," Albus whispered, as everyone bowed their heads in respect.

McGonagall knew everyone had stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads also.

"Mr. Potter…you did this, didn't you?" Albus asked, glaring at the teenager.

"Why'd you assume me?" Harry asked his voice angry.

"Yes, Albus, why did you?" McGonagall asked.

"A hunch," Albus answered, his eyes narrowing.

"Can we talk, Albus?" McGonagall grabbed him forcefully. "Class dismissed until your next class,"

No one spoke as they got ready to leave. They were in too much shock.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus let McGonagall drag him to an empty classroom beside Binns' classroom. He watched as she locked the door and placed spells around the room. He recognized the Locking Spell, Anti-Listening Spell, and Don't-Get-To-Leave Spell.

Albus sighed as he realized she was not letting him out until she was ready.

She turned to her Headmaster, anger evident in her dark brown eyes. "Alright, Albus. Just what the _hell_ are you playing at? You've been head to head with the Potter's since they've arrived!" She threw her hands up.

"Me?" He was shocked. "Did you not see how they did not listen to me _at all_ since they've arrived?"

She scoffed. "I ask myself those questions also, Albus. Even I'm amazed how much I let bullying run this school, especially from the Slytherin's,"

_Oh, no. Not my Deputy Headmistress too_. He felt horror. If she was leaving his wing, then the other teacher's will surely follow, not Severus of course. "Minerva, if this matters to you so much…I'll change and so will the school,"

McGonagall eyed him critically. "You're saying you will stop the bullying? Stop Severus' favoritism to his own House? Change the school to be more modern? And not bump heads with the Potter's every time they do something extraordinary or nice?"

"I'd like to point out, the Potter's challenge me and it's my _job_ to check up when there is something done or fighting," He spoke.

"Yes or no, Albus?" McGonagall spoke fiercely, ignoring what he just said.

He sighed and ran his fingers along his long white beard. "Yes, alright," He promised, his fingers crossed in the thickness of his beard. _No, of course not, Minerva. I will change the school, but I will get Harry Potter under my thumb, any means necessary_. He thought how to do this by attacking his family or friends.

"Good. Then we can discuss who will be our History teacher," McGonagall smirked at the obvious discomfort look in her Headmaster's face. "Personally, I think Remus Lupin will be perfect," She spoke with finality.

"What?" Albus gaped. _Ah, shit. I knew she would choose one of the Marauder's or Lily._ "Need I remind you he is a Marauder and close to the greatest prankster's ever?"

McGonagall sighed. "Need I remind you he was the level headed one of the friends and not much of a prankster?"

Albus felt his head hurting.

"I'll take your silence for yes," McGonagall smiled and took the spells down as Albus thought in his head to change the school, get Harry Potter under his thumb, and to get rid of Remus Lupin.

"He applied before so I'll send a letter right away," McGonagall said as she left.

"No," Albus whispered in horror. _NO!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily sat at her kitchen table, reading a magazine as the men cleaned the basement from one of their experiments…again.

She heard an owl hoot as the great brown owl sat at her table, sitting there prettily.

"Hello. Who is that for?" She asked.

He stuck his leg out, but held the letter close.

Lily squinted.

_Remus Lupin_

_Potter's Kitchen_

_243 Dove Lane_

"Remus!" Lily called. "There's a letter here for you!"

She heard him coming up the basement stairs and poked his head out the door, just in front of her.

"Say that again, Lils?" Remus asked, covered in goo.

"Letter," She gestured to the owl.

Remus was surprised. "Oh. Okay. Be right back!" He called down to Sirius and James. He walked to the owl and stuck his hand out. The owl again hooted and dropped the letter in his hand, but stayed at the kitchen table.

Frowning, Remus gave him scraps, but the owl didn't want any.

"He's waiting for your reply," Lily told him, going back to her magazine.

"Oh, yeah, duh," Remus sighed as he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_I, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, accept your request to teach History Class here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send a reply with the owl, and if you choose yes, please arrive at Hogsmeade tomorrow to discuss your contract. You are needed as soon as possible._

_Thank you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Remus whooped, startling Lily and the owl.

"Jeez, Remus! What was that for?" Lily asked her hand on her chest.

"Minerva accepted my request to teach at Hogwarts!" Remus laughed happily as he replied and wrote his signature.

"She did?" Lily asked. "Oh, Remus, how wonderful!"

Remus grinned. "I'm needed tomorrow! Now I can keep an eye on Harry and Hermione!"

Lily laughed and hugged him. "Thank you for looking after the children, but don't forget there _are _other children!"

Remus laughed. "I won't! I'm just so excited!"

"What's going on?" James asked. "You guys are literally shaking the ceiling down there, starting to scare me!"

"I'll be teaching at Hogwarts!" Remus announced.

James and Sirius mouths dropped open.

"Yes!" Both whooped.

"Time to celebrate!" Sirius hollered.

The others laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry fiddled with his quill while as they waited for Snape to return to class. Hermione had her head in her arms, tired from the day and the excitement.

"There will be no messing around in class," Snape's voice drawled as he strode forward, the door slamming open with a bang.

Hermione jumped a mile in the air and looked to the front.

Snape's eyes trained on Harry.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would-,"

"Excuse me? You better be asking questions a first year would know," Hermione snapped before Snape could finish his sentence. The anger she felt was from before, when Snape continuously picked on Harry.

"Miss Granger-,"

"Mrs. Potter, _Professor_. Lily taught us everything we need to know, but your bullying reputation follows you everywhere," Hermione sniped.

At Lily's name, Severus froze. Lily, his childhood friend and love. Instead, Severus said nothing and turned his back to the class as he wrote instructions on the board.

Harry looked at Hermione, eyebrows raised. He was expecting a huge confrontation, but his wife handled it with one name: Lily, his mother. They both knew how Severus saw Lily and James.

Hermione smirked.

Everyone else was shocked that Hermione Potter was able to shut up the infamous asshole, Severus Snape.

"Copy the potion down and complete it. It better be perfect by the end of class," Snape ordered. "Begin,"

_The Draught of Truth – Veritaserum_

Hermione looked at the board in surprise. _**Why the hell didn't we learn this last time? It could have helped!**_

Harry looked at Snape, but began the potion.

At the end of class, Hermione and Harry pocketed their potions and made replica's for Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat quietly at the Ravenclaw table, eating his dinner beside his wife, Hermione, and new friends, Neville and Luna. All he could think about was how different Snape seemed, but that would never change his hatred for the Potions Bastard.

Hermione hugged her husband encouragingly. _**I love you, Harry**_**.**

Harry smiled. _**Thank you. I love you more**_**.** He kissed her cheek and lingered on her skin, reveling in her scent and the softness of her skin.

Hermione gasped at Harry's obvious display but reveled in his affection.

He pulled away and smiled at her softly. She smiled back.

Daphne's blue eyes narrowed at the obvious love from Harry and Hermione from the Slytherin table. _Harry will be mine, soon_. She was thinking of ways to do so, when the female Potter looked at her and narrowed her eyes in anger and threatening.

Daphne gaped, shocked. _How the hell did she know I was looking at them_? She visibly shook at the brunette's fury in her eyes and looked down quickly. _Okay, definitely need to get rid of the Mudblood bitch_.

Hermione had just happened to look up from Harry's intense gaze into another one's, but this one was in anger at the Slytherin table. Hermione narrowed her own eyes in anger and threatening manner. _**Just try it, Ice Princess**_**.**

Harry heard her thoughts and turned to the Slytherin Ice Princess-though she has not received the nickname yet in this time around. _**What's wrong, love**__?_

Hermione sighed. _**Every girl wants you, even in Slytherin. Something tells me no one will take this sitting down**_**.**

Harry heard her sadness and the sacredness in her thought. _**They better not.**_ Harry then got a parchment out. _**I need to ask my Dad for something so I may as well write about my detention and everything that happened today**_**.** He sighed as he began to write.

Hermione smiled at her husband taking the initiative to write all on his own.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi! So, I guess you probably saw the Daily Prophet already, or got letters from Gringott's. Yes, Hermione and I are _happily _married and will not change that for the world, even if we have to leave the Wizarding World…which reminds me, Dad you need to pass that law that says Pure-Blood's can marry whomever and vice versa. Thanks._

_Anyways, so I was mostly writing to ask if you can send me an enchanted necklace with protective charms for Hermione. Make it solid gold, please. I'm trying to make a statement here to everyone. Thanks!_

_Let's face it. We all knew I was going to marry Hermione sooner or later, right? We knew since I first came back to you guys. Besides, what's not to love? Even if I came back with no memories, there is no way I can not fall in love with my best friend. She's simply amazing, in so many ways. She's like Mum, but better. No offense, Mum._

_Hermione told me to tell you this, so here goes! On our first day, we had a few excitements. First, we both fought with Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and a little bit with McGonagall about how the Daily Prophet knew about my marriage so soon. We all argued and Hermione stood up to Albus. Great girl I got, huh? Anyways, Albus couldn't get back at us, so he told us to basically get lost, which we did, BUT…Hermione got points taken, then put back, and then got detention…for extra reading classes. My perfect Hermione got detention! First day too._

_The second thing was that we gave Luna Lovegood a necklace that Hermione had from before, a gift for her birthday that is today. I'm glad she got in this time around, even though she couldn't last time around. She was very happy, but Hermione refused to tell her how she had gotten the necklace in the first place. Hopefully she won't question it. Right after that, I heard a certain red haired Weasel call my WIFE that horrible name Severus called Mum all those years ago, so I snapped. I'm not sorry I fought him, I'm sorry I got caught. So you can imagine what happened: another argument with the teacher's and detention and points taken. Filtwick was disappointed until Luna stood up for me and explained what really happened. That was when he rewarded me with bringing back points and my detention is with Hagrid. Come on, that's not so bad, then again I fought in a place where there is supposed to be quietness…the library. Sorry I got caught for fighting._

_Thirdly, classes are great! I'm learning things again, but I'm changing my marks to be smart as my wife. Charms class was fun, nothing bad happened. Transfiguration was fun, too, even when Ronald got in trouble for coming in late. Hah! Nice. However, we had a bit of trouble in History class…because I told Professor Binns to move on, which he did happily, but Albus Dumbledore was livid and tried to get mad at me, but McGonagall saved me and dragged the old man away. Nice, huh? Then we had out last class of the day, Potions. Mind you, Severus is a great Potions Master, #4 out of #200, but he tried to pick a bone with me as soon as class started; However, he forgot the fury of my wife when she is angered. She basically cut him off and shut him up with one name, Lily. Amazing, huh? Severus still has feelings…hope that doesn't bother you guys, because I love my Dad with my Mum. I don't want Severus as my Dad. Just kidding!_

_Anyways, that's all for now. I don't know what my detention with Hagrid will be, but I'll let you know! We're eating supper right now, so talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. Don't forget the necklace!_

_P.P.S. We need to start planning Mione's birthday! So ask what the Granger's would like while I try to dig from Mione without being so obvious._

_P.P.P.S. Can Sirius, Remus, and you come to Hogwarts this weekend? I promised the twins to meet the creator's of the Marauder's Map in exchange to get it back. Please? Thanks!_

_P.P.P.P.S (Boy, I should have just put this all in the letter!)Can you ask to make Hogwarts more modern? Like how we had it in grade school!_

Harry smiled at his letter and enclosed it. "I'll get Hedwig to send this later. Want to send yours?" He asked his wife.

She paused in her eating. "I didn't do it yet," She admitted. "I'll write it as soon as I'm done eating. Did you tell your parents about the detention also?"

Harry nodded as he began to eat his food.

"Hi, Hermione and Harry," a voice spoke behind them.

Both turned to greet the person and realized it was Parvati's twin sister, Padma Patil.

"Hello," Both smiled.

"Can I sit here?" She asked as she looked down the table at Cho Chang. "That girl won't stop teasing me," She frowned.

Hermione bit her bottom lip wondering if this was a trap to see if she can be their friends and hurt them later. She also didn't know Cho was a bitch before she met her. She looked at Harry.

Harry looked up at Padma. "That depends…what's in it for you?"

Neville and Luna watched, not saying anything. This was purely their decision only, not Neville's or Luna's.

Padma sighed. _Straight to the point_. "Well…if I were your friends, no one would bother to tease me or anything,"

Neville and Luna looked across the table at their friend's faces.

"Well, sure, okay," Hermione nodded and moved over, making a space between her and another brunette Ravenclaw.

"Thanks," Padma sighed relieved. _That was easy_.

_**She didn't befriend us back in the other time**_**.** Hermione thought to Harry as she bit her bottom lip.

Harry stared at her lip. _**Please stop doing that.**_

Hermione looked at her husband, confused. _**Stop doing what**_?

_**Biting your bottom lip**_**.** Harry answered and smiled.

She blushed as she knew what Harry was implying. _**Sorry**__._ She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, not caring who saw her. Harry simply grinned.

Daphne and every female openly glared, except Luna and Padma.

_**I was saying she didn't befriend us back in the other time**_**.** Hermione waited patiently.

_**Well…she never had the chance. We were in Gryffindor with her flighty sister, remember? Maybe she really wants to be friends**_**.** Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

Luna was paying attention until she felt a headache coming and closed her eyes. She felt her gift coming through, the very same one her Mother had. She had seen every female was jealous of Hermione, but oh so few were threateningly jealous and would attack the muggle-born girl when they had a chance. Luna felt immediate sadness at their thoughts and hoped they would recover in the hospital after they all fought for Hermione.

"Luna?" Hermione soft voice broke through. She felt the warmth of another person's hand that brought her back to reality. Back to where she was sitting with her friends at school.

She smiled. "Sorry, I just dozed out for a minute,"

Hermione looked to her left to see Padma eating quietly. So she leaned forward, Harry getting a terrific view of her behind. "Luna…what did you see?"

Luna opened her mouth in shock. _How did she know about my gift_? _Then again, how did she have my gift from my mother_? "How…how did you know?"

Hermione smiled. "I can't tell,"

Luna nodded. "I'll tell you later, promise,"

Hermione nodded and sat back down. She gasped and jumped up quickly, looking quickly to Harry.

He just grinned evilly, his hand still on her seat where she sat.

She sighed. _**Harry, you evil, horny prat**_**. **_**We're only eleven, remember**_?

Harry sighed sadly, but moved his hand. _**I know and I hate it**_**.**

Hermione sat back down as Padma, Neville, and Luna stifled their laughter in their hands, knowing why Hermione jumped in the air.

_**At least we fill out more in the later years**_**.** She implied.

_**Not helping**_**.** Harry sighed, knowing they would have to wait for years.

Hermione grinned.

That was when one lone owl flew into the Great Hall straight for Hermione and landed.

"Oh, hello," Hermione was surprised. "I thought you guys don't deliver until tomorrow,"

"Unless they were waiting for you," Padma replied.

"Waiting?" Hermione asked, grabbing the letter and feeding the owl scraps.

"Yeah, if they were here during classes, they have to wait until supper," Padma told her.

Hermione nodded in thanks of the information as she opened her letter from her parents.

Harry then began to ask Padma about her life as Neville and Luna pitched in.

After reading her letter, Hermione felt like slapping herself, twice. She let slip that she knew this stuff from before and now Lily thinks it's a good idea to mention how their children have traveled back in time, after dying. She sighed. _**Well, I suppose they should know sooner or later. I hope they'll forgive me.**_

_**They will**_**.** Harry promised.

Hermione smiled. "Harry, my parents say hello, their son-in-law,"

Harry gulped. "Is it…threatening?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so,"

"Phew," Harry grinned.

"The in-laws, huh?" Padma grinned.

"Her dad scares me," Harry admitted.

"That's his job," Padma teased.

Hermione laughed.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as his other friends began to laugh as well.

Hermione began her letter to her parents as their friends teased Harry relentlessly.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Harry says hello! Also, he asked his dad to see if they can make this school more modern, seeing as the Potter's are Lord's from way back in the day. I'll see about the other subjects to teach in school. About the already knowing classes…I can't tell you until Lily come over. It's pretty big and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, but it was to protect you. Please don't hate me. Lily is talking about…well, you'll find out this weekend and I'll explain more. Please keep an open mind and don't hate me. I love you guys._

_The marriage is also part of the thing Lily needs to talk to you about, but I would marry Harry regardless, just remember that when Lily talks to you. Harry is my best friend and I love him._

_Thanks for being so accepting of my marriage, by the way._

_Anyways, I have more to tell you from my day. It's pretty exciting._

_First, we both fought with Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and a little bit with McGonagall about how the Daily Prophet knew about our marriage so soon. We all argued and I stood up to Albus. Albus couldn't get back at us, so he told us to basically get lost, which we did, BUT…I got points taken, then put back, and then got detention…for extra reading classes. I got detention! First day too. Damn._

_The second thing was that we gave Luna Lovegood, a nice friend, a necklace that I already had from her mother-part of the talk Lily needs to tell you-from before, a gift for her birthday that is today. I'm glad she got in this time around; even though she couldn't last time around-Lily will explain. She was very happy, but I refused to tell her how I had gotten the necklace in the first place. Hopefully she won't question it. Right after that, Harry got into a fight because he heard a certain red haired Weasel call me a horrible name Severus called Lily all those years ago-ask Lily-, so he snapped. He's not sorry he fought Ronald, he said, though he's sorry he got caught. So you can imagine what happened. Another argument with the teacher's and detention and points taken. This time it was Harry. Filtwick was disappointed until Luna stood up for him and explained what really happened. That was when he rewarded Harry with bringing back points and his detention with Hagrid. Which is not that bad, then again he fought in a place where there is supposed to be quietness…the library. He said he's sorry he got caught for fighting, but it was for me. By they way, he's saying that to you guys._

_Thirdly, classes are great! Charms class was fun, nothing bad happened. Transfiguration was fun, too, even when Ronald got in trouble for coming in late. Hah! Nice. However, we had a bit of trouble in History class…because Harry told Professor Binns to move on-he's a ghost-, which he did happily, but Albus Dumbledore was livid and tried to get mad at Harry, but McGonagall saved him and dragged the old man away. Nice, huh? Then we had out last class of the day, Potions. Mind you, Severus-a real asshole- is a great Potions Master, #4 out of #200 people, but he tried to pick a bone with Harry as soon as class started! However, he forgot the fury of an angry wife when someone picks on her husband. I just snapped. Sorry…sort of. I basically cut him off and shut him up with one name, Lily. Severus was Lily's childhood friend that he fell in love with. He still loves her, but she chose James, because she loves James, not Severus. She sees him just as a friend, I hope. Can you ask her? Because I prefer her with James._

_Anyways, that's everything. Write again!_

_Love,_

_Hermione and Harry Potter_

Hermione got Harry to write his signature for the letter. "Well, they did say hello to you and you are in my letter," Hermione reasoned when Harry grumbled he had to signature her letter to let her parents see.

"Yeah, but I doubt that will make me your Dad's favorite person anymore," Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Dad loves you because he grew up with us together and already knows how you are," Hermione replied.

"Ah, good point," Harry smiled.

"Hello, Harry," A voice spoke from behind him.

Seeing his friends from across him make a face, he was reluctant to turn, but he did anyways.

He was surprised to see the Slytherin Ice Princess, Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello," He replied, turning back to his food. He could feel his wife's anger.

"Ahem," Daphne said. "I was wondering…can we go on a date this weekend?"

"What?" Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Padma all exclaimed and looked at the girl who had the decency to ask that question.

"Can we go on a date this weekend?" Daphne repeated her blue eyes brightening. _Take that, Hermione._

There was silence.

BREAK!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Harry Potter series is awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Just a warning: There are a lot of italics in this chapter for thoughts, thought talking, and writing letters. I hope you can still read them. Hermione is the same age as Harry, by the way. Also, I use full names for my characters for every new chapter I start. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

We're Only Eleven, Not Seventeen

Hermione Potter felt ready to lash out on Daphne Greengrass, and she's only eleven! She felt her anger burst forth, tickling her to come out and hurt the girl. _**Let me hurt her**_**.** Hermione pleaded to her husband, not realizing what she thought until a second later. _Boy, she really pissed me off_.

_**No, Mione. Let me handle this…she needs to know I'm taken**_**.** Harry Potter winked at his wife. He turned back to the eleven year old. _How can an eleven year old think about anything else besides school_? "Look, Daphne, I don't know how you didn't hear, but I'm married to a beautiful girl," Harry answered, staring into her blue eyes, watching emotions flicker inside them.

Daphne felt her insides dance as his emerald gaze locked on hers, making her feel elated. Then his words registered in her brain and her face fell in disappointment. She knew this, but she also knew something else they didn't. No Pure-blood can marry anyone else but another Pure-blood unless they want to lose their Head status.

"Yes, well, I know for a fact you can't marry a Muggle-born," Daphne snapped, her voice icy as her blue eyes.

Luna gasped. _Oh, she did not just say that_! Her grey eyes turned to her new friend, Hermione.

Neville's own eyes widened as he knew Daphne spoke truth.

Hermione just looked to her husband, tears in her eyes. "Is she telling the truth?" Hurt laced in her voice and heart. _**But, how can we be married**_?

Harry felt anger at the girl now for hurting his Hermione. "Listen, you snake,"

Everyone that was within hearing gasped at what Harry called Daphne.

Daphne recoiled at the venom in his voice.

"I am married to this girl," he pointed to Hermione, anger in his eyes. "I have proof from the damn _Ministry_ and if I have to, I will lose my Head status to live with her," Harry declared, unaware Albus Dumbledore listened closely.

_Well, what do you know_? Albus thought. _I have a way to get Harry on my side after all…either I say yes to pass the law to make him on my side or get him to lose his status without him knowing I did it and pretend to help him get his status back_. He smiled at his brilliant thought and decided he needed to weigh pros and cons.

"You'll lose your status for _her_?" Daphne made a disgusted face.

"You'll lose your status for me?" Hermione whispered her brown eyes bright.

Harry turned to Hermione, everyone watching.

"You damn right," Harry told her. "You're worth everything to me,"

"Language, Harry," Hermione smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly, pressing her lips on his. She kissed him deeply, happy that he stood up for them.

Everyone watching aw-ed and coo-ed at the tiny couple, all except Daphne and a few Slytherin's. They weren't the mushy type, obviously.

"It's nice to know that there is genuine love for young people," Luna smiled serenely, eating her pudding.

Neville agreed, going back to his dinner also.

Padma watched the interaction silently, already knowing you don't get in between the couple, but get with them. Hey, she wasn't in Ravenclaw for her looks.

The teachers sat at the head table, watching the students and wondering if they should interfere. Professor Sprout shook her head in sadness, Professor Quirrell was fidgety, Professor Snape sneered as usual, Professor McGonagall looked to Headmaster Albus meaningfully, and Professor Anastasia Steine felt sadness, also.

Daphne sputtered, trying to think of something to say.

"Ms. Greengrass," a hard voice called. "Is there a reason you're at my table?" Professor Filtwick stood behind the girl, tiny as ever, but authority flowed from him.

"Yes," She answered. "I was talking to Harry,"

Filtwick looked to said person to see him lip locking with Hermione. They finally pulled away, a brilliant smile on Hermione, though tears were in her eyes. Harry had a soft smile, staring at her.

"He seems occupied," Filtwick pointed out. _Why is my student crying_?

Daphne opened her mouth.

"She was trying to take Harry away from Hermione," Luna explained.

"What? No, I wasn't!" Daphne argued.

Everyone nodded in agreement with the blonde Seer.

"I see. Ms. Greengrass, please return to your table," Filtwick asked.

"Why? I thought you teachers promoted inter-house friendships," Daphne pointed out. "Isn't that the motto?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the girl now. "She's right, Professor. Perhaps she can sit with her friends, which isn't us,"

Filtwick hid his smirk. "Very well," He nodded and left.

Daphne felt relief, but looked to see the five friends turn the backs on her. She looked around, hoping to see someone to befriend.

"Come sit with me, Daphne," A girl called.

Hermione gritted her teeth, knowing very well who spoke.

"Sure. Thanks, Cho," Daphne smiled and sat down beside the brunette. "So, tell me about yourself,"

Cho Chang smiled widely.

After that, they spoke in whispers, making Hermione suspicious.

"Harry, is she telling the truth?" Hermione hissed to Harry.

Harry sighed. "Well…yes, she is,"

Hermione gasped. "Shit," She realized the implications. _I don't want this for the man I love_! "Harry, we can't be together,"

Harry felt like he was slapped. "But…why? I'd rather have you then a stupid title!" He argued.

"The very same 'stupid' title that can help you get ahead in life?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Harry insisted. "Besides, Dad will fix it soon," he promised.

Hermione looked skeptical, but trusted her husband with her life, so she just nodded in agreement and continued eating.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry hugged her. "And we have great friends,"

Hermione smiled at her friends then at her husband. "I love you, too, Harry,"

She took a deep breath to breathe normally. "So, Padma, tell us about yourself," Hermione smiled, though they can all see it was strained.

Padma wondered if this was a test. "Well, I'm the older twin by a few seconds to Selene and Raful Patil. We're identical in looks, but have different personalities. I like to read, keep to myself and out of trouble, although I like to tease my friends. We came from across the ocean and prospered because Dad knew business. We live in the country out of London with magic and non magic because my mom is muggle," She explained in one breath, wanting to get it all out.

Hermione smiled, making Padma breath in relief. "I think that's amazing,"

Padma smiled brightly. _Yes_!

"How about you, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Well, I live with my parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and my grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, in the manor. I can't tell you where because it's under Fidelius Charm," Neville apologized, but Hermione nodded in understanding. "I like to stay to myself too, and to learn new things. My family is one the most richest and powerful families in the Magical and Muggle world, just like the Potter's,"

Hermione nudged Harry, smiling sadly. "Sure you want to turn down all the possibilities?"

Harry shook his head. "Mione, love, stop," He kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry," Neville replied. "The bill will be passed,"

"Well, unless it's soul bond," Luna smiled.

Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open. _**How does she know**_? Hermione asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. _**She is a Seer**_.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but Luna, those are rare," Neville explained.

"I know," Luna's eyes twinkled in laughter.

"Hermione and I are soul bonded," Harry whispered to his closest friends.

"_What_?" Padma and Neville gaped.

Luna just smiled, that was pretty close to a smirk.

"Yeah, we're soul bonded and married," Hermione whispered.

"Then, you guys have nothing to worry about. Nothing can separate you two," Neville was awed. _I'm meeting a soul bonded couple_. "Can we tell anyone?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes downcast, while Harry had the same nervous reaction.

"Or not," Neville hesitated. "I thought it would be great to tell my parents,"

"My mom might tell them anyways," Harry shrugged.

Neville nodded, knowing he was right.

"Tell us about you, Luna," Hermione's voice was soft.

"Well, I was born to Sarah and Xenophilius Lovegood and I'm an only child. My mother passed away when I was nine from a bad experiment," Luna felt pain of the loss of her mother as she talked. "I…try to move on with her memories, but it's so hard," She sniffed, her grey eyes watering. Hermione and Harry both held her hands softly while Neville put his arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay, Luna, we're here for you," Neville smiled.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Luna smiled. "Thanks," She whispered. "I like to keep to myself and read and to learn things no one believes in,"

_**I remember**_. Hermione thought to her husband.

_**Me, too, but I never doubted her**_. Harry smiled.

_**I did**_. Hermione thought mournfully with regret.

_**It's a do- over time, love**_. Harry reminded her.

Hermione nodded.

"So we all know each other," Hermione smiled. "But we'll learn more about each other. That's what best friends do,"

Everyone smiled at her words.

_**Best friends**_. Padma, Neville, and Luna all thought. _**Someone to have our backs and lean on**_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat at the table with Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Padma the next morning eating breakfast as owls flew in with mail. Hedwig landed in front of Harry and Hermione, both taking their respective letters.

Hermione opened her hers first.

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_ We're glad James can make your school more modern, or well try to. We know James is a Lord, darling, but they're still our best friends. We also know Harry is a Lord and next in line, and you're married to him. So we know what _that _means also. We wish you can talk to us about what Lily is saying, but we trust you. We will never hate you, daughter, and glad that you're trying to protect us when we're supposed to protect you! We always have an open mind and love you also, although I'll admit you're kind of scaring me the way you're talking._

_ Why would Lily need to explain your marriage? We already know the basics. What do you mean, no matter what Lily says you would marry Harry regardless? Hermione, please come home this weekend to explain what is going on! This is freaking us out!_

_ Why wouldn't we be accepting? We know Harry very well._

_ Who are these people you're arguing with? Are they mean? Is it impossible for this Daily Prophet to learn your news too quickly? We're glad you stood up for yourself, honey, but why is it so important to do it to this Albus person? Maybe we should talk to him if he's bullying._

_ What do you meant you have detention?! Hermione Jean Potter! You will serve that detention and learn from it._

_ Okay, you severely confused us with the Luna Lovegood bit, but we're glad you have a friend and made her feel better. Don't betray her, or you will be in so much trouble. Harry got into a fight! But I see it was to protect you…hmm…why am I not surprised? At least you have a wonderful husband and I will ask Lily what she was called and tear that Ronald's mother a new ass. Yes, it's too bad Harry was caught and got detention, also. Although we're amazingly not surprised. I'm glad Luna stood up for you two, and yes, Harry, we're very proud. Harry Potter, you will serve your detention, also._

_ We're glad you enjoy your classes, darling. I didn't know Harry had that power so soon and that Albus really needs to be put in his place alongside that Ronald. I'm glad Professor McGonagall is on your side. Hermione, language! I get that you hate your Potion's teacher, but you are _eleven years old_! Number 4 out of 200 is amazing, but mind your language, daughter. Why are all these teachers hating you two? I swear James and Lily will not take this lightly, even if Severus loves Lily. I'm sure she loves James, not Severus. We're very glad you stuck up for your husband and I'm sure Lily will agree._

_ We're glad you wrote again._

_ Love,_

_ Your Parents_

Hermione flinched at her mother's words, but knew she was confusing and hoped Lily will provide light on the subject. Her mother is right about her language, though. Although, it's not her fault she's a seventeen year old trapped in an eleven year old.

"Well…I really need to proofread my letter before sending them," Hermione muttered. Harry just laughed at her reaction. "Oh, yeah? What do your parents say?"

Harry shrugged and looked down to read his letter.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_ We know you're happily married, son, and Dad said he'll get right on that law, but he said you shouldn't have to worry, since you're soul bonded to Hermione. If you don't want that known yet, we will happily pass the law for people like you two. Love you both. You're welcome._

_ We just laughed a little, but yes, we will send you a protective necklace that is solid gold. Tell her to just accept it, because she _will _try to say no. She's humble that way, honey._

_ Yes, you were going to marry Hermione one way or another. You're best friends, just like your Dad and I. I'm not offended, Harry, you silly child._

_ You argued with teachers? I really hate that Headmaster of yours. I know you got a great girl! I partially raised her. Hermione got detention! Oh, dear…you are a very bad influence on that girl! Oh, Emma is going to _kill _me. Hermione Potter, you serve that detention._

_ I'm glad you made Luna Lovegood a happy child, so don't you hurt her. She lost her mother very young. I understand why you won't tell her about the necklace._

_ Ronald called Hermione a…that name that the bastard Severus called me?! He has some nerve. I'm glad you hurt him, but not that you got caught. Serve that detention well, son, he deserved what you did to him._

_ Classes were always great at Hogwarts. Hermione _is _scarily smart. I'm glad you got Joseph to move on, honey. He deserved it. Oooh, those bastards Albus and Severus really get to us. I'm proud Hermione stuck up for you, son, and no, I hate Severus. I love your Dad with all my love and life._

_ Talk to you again soon,_

_ Love,_

_ Your Parents_

_ P.S. We won't forget the necklace!_

_ P.P.S We'll talk to the Granger's this weekend._

_ P.P.P.S We'll get Sirius out there for a quick visit, but you should get a surprise today! James is glad you got the map back._

_ P.P.P.P.S I can't believe you didn't put this in the letter either! I'll ask James to try and make Hogwarts modern, but you have to remember, honey, this is how everyone likes it. Maybe even the classes you had in grade school._

"Well…my mother wasn't _that_ mad," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Naturally," Hermione teased.

Harry laughed loudly.

"We'll write them later?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we have an early start," Harry answered.

"I can't wait for DADA," Luna smiled. "I like learning to fight against the dark arts, like Voldemort," She whispered his name.

Neville nodded, eating, not even perturbed.

Padma furrowed her eyebrows. _Why aren't they worried about _him_ at all_?

Hermione laughed at something Harry said, making Padma come out of her thoughts and got back into joking with her friends.

"Oh, look," Neville said, holding a glass ball full of gray smoke. "Mother got me a Remebrall! It tells you if you've forgotten something or forgot to do something," He explained.

_**Hey, this thing puts in motion you being a Seeker because Malfoy is a git**_! Hermione remembered.

_**Yeah, but I haven't had any trouble from Malfoy**_. Harry reminded her. _**And, Mione…I'm in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor**_.

Hermione frowned, wondering if Harry won't become a Seeker now. _Is Cho the Seeker this year, also_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus Lupin walked in the Hogsmeade grounds outside Hogwarts and headed towards The Three Broomstick's to meet Minerva McGonagall.

He was seriously excited to be working at the very same school he learned so much from and get to see Harry grow up with his wife, Hermione. He wondered how the two were doing now and when he can talk to them.

He looked around when he got inside and noticed the green, pointy hat Minerva always wore, making him smile softly. He made his way over, passing a few witches and wizards that were eating breakfast.

"Minerva," Remus smiled and sat across from her, studying her. She dressed the same as she always did; flaunting that she was a witch. She didn't look too old, even though he knew she was up there in age. I mean, he was her student years ago.

"Remus," Minerva smiled softly. She studied him, frowning that he looked tired and aged, and wondered was there a full moon a few days ago. "You look tired, but good,"

"Thanks," He smiled. "James keeps buying me clothes," He laughed.

Minerva smiled. "That boy's heart is of gold,"

"Yeah, Lily just had to dig for it," Remus joked making Minerva laugh.

She pulled a few sheets of paper out of her carry bag and put them on the table. "Okay, this is your contract," she began. "It explains you will work for Hogwarts, not Albus, for as long as you're needed, with room and board as usual. When you need to…_change_…we will provide accommodations for you,"

Remus nodded as he listened. He was glad Minerva handled his werewolf gene in stride ever since he became one when he was a child. He was even happier when he made friends that were willing to learn more and be with him.

"You start today, but you will not be able to see Harry and Hermione until supper," Minerva smiled.

Remus turned pink. "Am I that obvious?"

"I would if they were my niece and nephew," Minerva told him. "They won't be in your class until tomorrow,"

Remus frowned. "Darn,"

Minerva smiled. "Be prepared. They make Sirius, James, and you seem tiny in comparison already,"

Remus whistled low.

"This is your pay and rules of being a teacher," She pointed on another page. "Now all you have to do is signature and initial the correct places,"

Remus nodded and signed away, making her smile. _I seriously doubt I will have an affair with a student_. He scoffed lightly.

_I'm glad we got someone qualified_. Minerva thought as she watched him sign the contact to bind him to Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"There, look,"

"Where?"

"With the group,"

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see _her_?"

Whispers followed Harry and Hermione from the moment they left the Great Hall. Apparently they were very popular, but last night's argument clearly took the cake, more so than their announced marriage. Or maybe it was the marriage _and _the fight.

Hermione hated the whispers because they made her nervous and self conscious, unlike undaunted Harry, and she tried to concentrate on remembering classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts; wide, sweeping ones; narrow rickety ones; some that led somewhere on Monday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors, but solid walls pretending to be doors. The portraits could move to other ones to visit and were hardly helpful when lost.

The only ghost that was horrible was Peeves, who was scared of the Bloody Baron apparently. There were more ghosts: Grey Lady, Nearly Headless Nick-Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, the Fat Friar, and a few more to all add up to twenty.

Even worse than Peeves, if possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She ratted out every student and had Filch running to them in two seconds, wheezing. He knew every secret passage in the school to suddenly appear, although Harry and Hermione knew them better, even better than the Weasley twins.

Hermione grumpily sighed and entered their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, well on time with her friends and husband. She sat at the back of the class, Harry next to her. Luna and Neville sat in front of them, with Padma sitting with Seamus Finnigan in front of them.

They waited patiently for their teacher, Professor Quirrell, relatively excited for the class to learn fighting techniques.

"H-h-hello, class," Professor Quirrell stuttered as he entered the class, turban above his head and his eyes wide and fearful. He studied every student and felt fear looking at the emerald boy.

Hermione frowned as everyone chorused back hello.

"W-w-welcome to D-defence Against the D-d-dark Arts," Quirrell stuttered. "This will just be an in-in-information class instead,"

Everyone frowned and boo-ed, making him flinch.

_**Why is he so fidgety**_? _**He flinches and stutters quite a bit**_. Hermione thought darkly.

_**Probably because he has a murderer in the back of his head**_. Harry's thought was just as dark.

_**When are we going to get rid of him**_?

_**As soon as I get rid of the stone**_.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Professor, why does the classroom smell like garlic?" Padma asked as her sister frowned at her in obvious displeasure.

"B-b-because it's to ward of a v-v-vampire I met in Romania. H-h-he'd come back anytime to k-k-kill me," Quirrell answered, writing on the board.

_The Basics of DADA_

"Professor, why do you wear a turban?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Harry coughed to cover his snicker.

Quirrell turned to the girl and flinched at her dark brown eyes. "It was a thank-you gift from an African Prince for getting rid of a troublesome zombie," he answered without stuttering, surprising Hermione.

"Can we hear the story?" Seamus sat forward, his eyes bright with excitement.

"I-I-I'd rather not," Quirrell stuttered turning a nice shade of pink. "Isn't it a b-b-beautiful day?"

Now Daphne frowned. _This oaf is teaching this class, but he stutters way too much_. She wondered.

"And yet his turban smells," Tracy Davis hissed to her best friend.

Daphne laughed loudly, startling everyone. She stopped laughing suddenly and blushed brightly. "Sorry…"

Quirrell turned back to the board, dark thoughts to kill the girl.

_Don't be stupid_. A voice hissed to him, making him flinch. He hated that he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"Professor…are we going to learn any magic?" Neville asked.

Harry raised his eyebrow and Neville's boldness. _**He wasn't like that back in the other time**_.

_**No, he wasn't**_.

Quirrell fidgeted. "Like I said, this is just an in-in-information class,"

Everyone groaned again.

Quirrell flushed and continued class.

_**Bastard**_. Hermione seethed.

Harry clenched his hand over and over, waiting for class to end.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily Potter picked up her phone and dialed a number she known for awhile. She listened as the phone rang. She felt lonely and bored today since she can't see her best friend until the weekend and James was at work already. _I wonder if St. Mungo's is hiring_…

"Hello?" A female voice asked. Lily snapped out of her thoughts.

"Alice, hi," Lily smiled.

"Lily!" Alice exclaimed. "It's so nice to hear from you!"

Lily chuckled. "I felt like a talk was in order to explain my son's marriage,"

"Oh, Lily, you don't have to!" Alice laughed. "I'm glad Harry had someone to spend his life with and he even befriended Neville after not remembering him for years!"

"Harry didn't tell me that," Lily frowned, but happy her son made friends. "But I don't blame him,"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, Harry and Hermione's first day…" Lily began to tell Alice what her son told her through letters.

OoOoOoOoOoO

At ten am that morning, all the first years headed down the front steps to the grounds for their first-well, Hermione and Harry's second-flying lesson. They stood on the wide field, near to the Forbidden Forest, by sets of brooms and waited for awhile.

Their teacher, Madame Hooch, finally arrived.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'up'!" Madame Hooch called.

Harry was surprised she didn't introduce herself or the class first.

"UP!" Everyone shouted at once.

Amazingly, Hermione, Luna, and Neville's brooms went right into their hands as did Harry's.

Madame Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms, without sliding off at the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips.

_**Harry! Neville broke his wrist last time!**_ Hermione widened her eyes.

Harry's eyes widened also.

"Now, when I blow the whistle, you will kick off from the ground hard," Madame Hooch began. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-,"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy of being lift off the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle touched Madame Hooch's lips.

_**Neville!**_ Hermione screamed, making Harry's head ache.

"Neville!" Luna screamed.

"Ah, shit," Harry cursed.

"Come back, boy!" Madame shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle…twenty feet up.

Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off his broom.

"_Neville_!" Luna and Hermione screamed as he fell off.

WHAM.

Luna gasped as tears sprung to her eyes.

Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick then zoomed away from everyone into the Forbidden Forest. "Ow," He groaned.

Madame Hooch was bending over Neville, her face white as his.

"Broken wrist," She muttered. "Come on, boy, up you get…it's alright,"

She helped him up and then turned to the rest of the class. "None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear,"

Neville was pale, but not crying as he followed Madame Hooch.

_**Oh, no**_. Hermione thought. _**It's just like last time**_.

No sooner where they out of earshot, Ronald began to laugh.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherin's joined in.

"It's muscle, unlike you, Weasel!" Luna snapped her grey eyes bright.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Go, Luna,"

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a hard face Slytherin girl screeched lightly. "Never thought _you_ would go for fat little cry babies,"

"He's not fat, snake!" Luna snapped, stepping forwards.

Hermione moved up with her, not sure how good Luna's fighting is.

"Look!" Ronald smiled as he picked up something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing his mommy sent him,"

The Remebrall glittered in the sunlight as he held it up.

"Oh, darn," Hermione muttered. _**It wasn't Malfoy, but it still happened**_.

Harry sighed. _**Damn, damn, and more damn**_.

_**Language, Harry**_.

"Give it here, Weasley," Harry spoke quietly.

Everyone stopped talking to watch Harry and Ronald.

Ronald smirked nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect, like maybe a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry snapped.

Ronald just smirked and hopped on his broom and took off quickly. He was level with a few trees and smirked down at Harry.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry sighed and grabbed his broom.

Hermione stood on the side. _**Please be careful, love**_.

_**Always**_. Harry promised. He mounted his broom, kicked off the ground hard and he soared up, air rushing through his hair as his robes whipped out behind him. He felt elated and happy as he remembered how well he can fly and missed the air whipping around him. He felt _free_. _**God, I miss flying**_.

_**I don't**_.

Harry chuckled as he flew level with Ronald and stared at him hard.

Ronald was stunned. He didn't think he could fly so well!

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry called, smiling.

"Oh, yeah?" Ronald sneered, but his eyes looked worried.

Harry just smirked and made a fast beeline to hit Ronald, but he moved first, unfortunately.

Ronald gritted his teeth in anger. "Catch it if you can then!" He threw the glass ball and it streaked across the grounds and gradually began to fall.

_**Harry! Get it**_!

Harry leant forward and streaked to the ball at fast speed with the wind whistling in his ears as he got the ball a foot from the ground and toppled gently on the grass, the Remebrall in his grasp.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and ran forwards, her hands still shaking at his fast speed and close nosedive to the earth. She hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Harry held her close, reveling in her soft hair, feeling relief from the excitement. "I'm sorry, love,"

"Amazing," Luna spoke. "Not a teacher in sight," She winked.

Harry laughed relieved while everyone cheered for him.

Hermione felt relief as well, but proud for Harry for standing up for his friends.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was after lunch that they had their first Herbology class with Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House.

They had to go down to the grounds to a greenhouse just on the side of the castle. It was kind of crowded and smelly of fungi and fertilizer as plants were in every nook and cranny.

They had to wear special outfits over their school robes to keep the dirt off, goggles to protect their eyes, and gloves to protect their hands.

They learned new things about plants that Harry never knew and having Neville back to help made it better. Neville was a natural with plants, even with his broken wrist.

"Now, this will be just a learning class about the basics of planting, plants, and types of fertilizers," Professor Sprout, a plump woman, spoke. "I hope some of you will have gifts for this, because not all do,"

_**Yeah, because I like to play in shit**_. Hermione scoffed.

_**Hermione, language**_.

She blushed as she forgot how old she was again. _**Oops**_.

"Mr. Longbottom, what kind of fertilizer would be needed to plant this particular plant?" Professor Sprout held up a beautiful rose with thorns.

Harry wondered if it was a magical rose, or just a regular one.

Neville studied the plant, thinking. "Regular…?"

Professor Sprout smiled. "Very good, Mr. Longbottom. What is the plant called?"

Hermione put her hand in the air.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"It's called a rose and it's not a magical plant," She answered.

Everyone gaped and tried to get a closer look, even Ronald.

The rose was beautiful and fully bloomed, with thorns on the stem.

"It's so beautiful and yet deadly," Daphne's voice was awe.

"Just like Hermione," Luna pointed out.

Hermione shot a look at Luna as Daphne shot a dark look at Hermione.

Professor Sprout chuckled. "Anyone can be a rose…except males,"

Everyone laughed at that.

"So, I guess that means you're my rose," Harry hugged Hermione.

She smiled and pushed him back slightly. "You're so cheesy,"

Harry laughed. _**Only for you**_.

Hermione blushed as everyone began to concentrate on class.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, thinking. He thought how to get Harry under his thumb to prepare him to fight and die by Voldemort while he killed the evil half blood bastard to have more fame.

He also needed him to befriend Ronald Weasley in order for him to love Ginevra Weasley, even with the help of potions. He can't even use potions now since Harry obviously hates the boy now.

He sighed and sat down. _What to do_?

He tapped his finger against the desk, trying to think.

"Perhaps I should not pass the law and get him to come to me to pass it for him…in exchange to befriend Ronald Weasley…yes…" Albus smiled, quite evilly. He forgot all about his phoenix, who watched him warily.

Fawkes knew his master was loose in the head, but this just proved it more.

The Sorting Hat also hated the way Albus was going, all for fame. He needed to warn the elves and the golden couple. _Then again, they are soul bonded. Nothing can get through them_.

"How shall I start this…?" Albus mumbled as he began writing.

Fawkes looked away, mad at his master.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The five friends were sitting at the library, studying for their next class that didn't start until eleven pm, which was Astronomy.

"I'll admit, Herbology is _not _my best subject," Hermione sighed in frustration as she studied the text.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be studying your Astronomy text," Harry smiled.

"I know, but Herbology fascinates me, yet it's hard to grasp,"

"Not for me," Neville smiled proudly.

Hermione felt a slight irritation but swallowed it.

"Don't worry, Hermione, neither do I," Luna huffed, her grey eyes dark.

"Girls, maybe you can just…" Harry's voice trailed off when they gave him the look. "Or not,"

Neville hid his smirk.

"Hi,"

All five turned to see Draco Malfoy standing behind them, looking hesitant and nervous.

"Hi," Harry nodded, studying the boy. He seemed different.

"Can I…uh, talk to you, Harry?"

Harry felt surprise but nodded. "What you say to me can be said to them, also,"

Draco nodded. "Listen…I know my Dad's a follower of Voldemort, but I'm not. I want to let you know because…well, because I'm wondering if you can offer me…protection," He finished sheepishly.

"Ma-Draco," Harry corrected himself. "I'm only eleven,"

_**Liar.**_Hermione teased.

Harry felt his lips turn upward slightly.

"I know…" Draco shifted his feet.

"Draco, are you sure you can deal with your dad's anger towards you?"

Draco looked at the brunette married to Potter. She brought up a valid point. "Well…I don't know," He admitted.

"Draco, your friends are probably ratting you out for talking to us," She spoke softly to remind him he's being watched.

Draco looked to his friends and noticed they put their heads down right away, except the red haired Weasley.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Ronald called. "What are you doing over there?"

Draco sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You should be over here with us,"

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion. _**Why is he so hesitant**_?

_**Maybe this is how he really felt all those years**_.

"Hey, Lovegood, how's Mommy?" Pansy called.

Luna's mouth dropped open at the audacity of her stupidity.

"Hey!" Hermione stood up angrily. "Back off Parkinson!"

"Or what?" She smiled sickly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Pansy then stood up and cast a blue spell at Hermione before anyone can blink.

_**Hermione, move**_!

Luna screamed.

Neville and Harry both stood up, but were too late.

Hermione felt herself watch the blue light hit her in the chest, knocking her back onto her chair and screaming in pain as fire burned her inside and out.

Luna then cast a spell back at Pansy without realising.

Ronald then casted one as Pansy fell back, stiff as a board. His spell never hit since Harry casted a shield.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE_?" A voice screamed.

Everyone froze, except for Hermione who was shaking and trying not to scream as pain laced throughout her body. She gasped for breath over and over.

Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, ran to Hermione quickly seeing her convulse. "Dear God, what happened?"

"Pansy cast a curse at Hermione, so I reacted," Luna explained, her grey eyes seriously dark as she stared at Pansy still on the floor. "Ronald then decided to join, but Harry cast a shield charm just as you came,"

McGonagall cast a few spells over Hermione to see what was wrong and how it could be fixed. She seen that it was a hex to make you feel like your burning. She then froze the girl and cast the spell to get rid of it, watching her shudder and go unconscious.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed running to her. "What did you do?" He snapped at McGonagall without knowing and forgetting she was a teacher.

"I saved her from the pain, Mr. Potter," She raised her eyebrow. "It was a simple hex that Ms. Parkinson will be severely punished for. Please remember I'm your teacher,"

Harry gulped. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, but she needs to go to the hospital wing, just in case," McGonagall lifted up Hermione. "Madame Pince, please escort Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing while I take Mrs. Potter,"

Madame Pince, the librarian, nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ow," Hermione moaned as she opened her burning eyes. She cleared her head to concentrate and noticed a sleeping Harry at her side. "Well, we're not expelled,"

"No, of course not,"

Hermione jumped and turned to see Luna and Neville behind her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, it's almost supper but we wanted to make sure you're okay," Luna smiled. "And no one was expelled…just severely punished,"

Hermione frowned. "There was only Pansy and me involved,"

"Well, not anymore," Harry muttered and lifted his head up, his eyes rimmed red.

Hermione knew he was crying and held his hand. "You all got involved, huh?"

"It was unprovoked and we protected you, although we could do nothing," Harry answered.

"Did they write my parents?" Hermione winced.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione sighed. "I really hate Slytherin's." She hugged Harry and he held her tighter in comfort.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm starving," Hermione muttered as she walked with Harry down to the Great Hall for supper.

"Me, too," Harry admitted.

They both walked in, not very late and sat at their House table, waiting for dinner and the late owls.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement," A deep voice called.

Everyone turned to see their Headmaster at the podium.

"We have our new History teacher," Albus began. "Please welcome Mr. Remus Lupin,"

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Did he say, Remus Lupin?" Hermione gasped.

"No, he said Mr. Remus Lupin," Padma teased.

Hermione turned to say something but that was when she caught sight of her werewolf uncle enter the Great Hall.

There was silence until there was a loud roar from everyone with loud applause, making Remus blush.

"Go Remus!" Hermione shouted.

He laughed.

There was thunderous applause, mostly because no one liked Binns.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Albus spoke quietly, trying to hold in his anger. "Like I said, he will be teaching History for as long as he is needed,"

"He's very handsome," a bubbly voice spoke from the table next to them.

Harry and Hermione turned to see a girl with pink hair and dark eyes staring at Remus like she was in love.

_**No way**_. Hermione thought.

_**Holy shite, it's Tonks**_! Harry was surprised.

_**She's in her last year here and her future husband is her teacher**_.

_**I'm pretty sure they started way later…does this mean it won't happen now**_? Harry was worried.

_**Are you kidding? Didn't you hear what she said**_? Hermione pointed out. _**She likes him and that may turn to love**_.

Harry smiled. _**I hope so.**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Check out that constellation," Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry followed her gaze to look at the night sky, glittering with stars.

They were in Astronomy class in the North Tower after supper and a long nap. Professor Steine was there already with mats, papers, and telescopes ready.

"Now, I'm sure it's fairly obvious what this class is, so let's get started," She smiled. She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes, that Harry knew Sirius would kill to meet.

Now they were halfway into class and it was exciting.

"I see it," Harry whispered.

It was quiet naturally so everyone whispered.

"I think it's Orion's Belt," She whispered.

Harry chuckled quietly. "Sirius' middle name,"

Hermione smiled.

"I hope you're all copying what you see down," Professor Steine's voice rang out suddenly, scaring everyone. She laughed lightly.

"Yes Professor!" They all called.

"Luna," Neville whispered. "Do you see anything?"

"Loads," She answered.

"Not me,"

"Guess we found your bad class," Luna smirked.

Neville laughed.

"Hey, I don't see anything!" Ronald called loudly.

"Mr. Weasley, you aren't even looking through the telescope properly,"

Everyone laughed.

Ronald blushed and turned his telescope around. _Darn teacher to embarrass me. I wish we could teach them_.

Hermione stared up at the stars, feeling nostalgic. She felt happiness being here with Harry and staring at the stars. She hated that they had to come back in time because people messed up the last one. She loved Harry though, and was glad for a second chance with him for life.

Harry was feeling the same way as he laid next to his wife.

He reached for her hand and held it tightly, hoping for a better future. Hermione returned the gesture and leaned closer to Harry.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, more," She whispered.

They turned to look at each other and softly smile at the love in each other's gaze.

BREAK!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Harry Potter series is awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Just a warning: There are a lot of italics in this chapter for thoughts, thought talking, and writing letters. I hope you can still read them. Hermione is the same age as Harry, by the way. Also, I use full names for my characters for every new chapter I start. Hope it doesn't bother you guys.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Visits and Some Revelations

Harry Potter never felt so relieved that it was the weekend of their first week of being at school. Sure, the days were great, he had exceptional teachers, but he just did not like Ronald Weasley, Severus Snape, or Albus Dumbledore. Those three pissed him off they way they act, but Albus' oblivious nature really took the cake.

He enjoyed his classes as usual, even History now since one of the Marauder's worked as their teacher. That Marauder was Remus Lupin, one of his parents' best friend and a werewolf with a heart of gold.

That said person was sitting at the teacher's table, watching all students as he thought about the day he finally saw Harry. He smiled brightly when he first laid eyes on Harry and his wife. He wasn't surprised they had friends _and _enemies already. He was happy that Harry turned out the way he hoped-even when he gets older, an honest gentleman with a dangerous temper. Hermione was the same as Harry, heart as gold and the darkest temper.

Remus introduced himself, minus the werewolf part, and had the students do the same. He found out Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Padma Patil was the couple's closest friends.

He taught a boring class, hell he knew that, but he tried to make it entertaining and fun for the students to _want _to learn.

Hermione Potter felt the same as her husband, although her hatred for Ronald was a bit different and she knew Albus and Snape was a bunch of real jackass's. She remembered how Albus behaved 'before', even when Snape was very mean and angry all the time, especially at 'his boy', her husband. She hated herself for letting her guard down the other day considering she trained herself in combat in the other time. She should have known Pansy was going to pull something cheap and been able to deflect it. But no, she was caught off guard. She can't let that happen again, even if her friends have her back whenever she needs it.

Neville Longbottom was a quiet boy sorted in Ravenclaw and watched his friends from afar. He was a big boy, but most of it was muscle, and his blue eyes were piercing as were his brain and bravery. He noticed Luna was a very beautiful girl as well as Padma, but Luna catches his eye everytime. He noticed Harry and Hermione seemed in sync and powerful, even though they were only eleven. He noticed the youngest Weasley-at school-was a complete moron as well as the Potion's Master and Headmaster. He also noticed he was close friends with the Potter's, Luna, and Padma, and that made him very happy.

Luna Lovegood was a quiet girl who was sorted in Ravenclaw. She had brains, she knew, even though sometimes the things she said surprised people. She was tiny for an eleven year old, but her long blonde hair was long. Her piercing grey eyes were all knowing even without her gift as a Seer, as her mother had been-may she rest in paradise. She had a vision already of a few girls jealous of the new Mrs. Potter and knew that the situation will _not _end well. She also knew she was close friends with Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Padma.

Padma Patil was a proud and quiet Ravenclaw-all Ravenclaw's are-that felt the need to tease her friends mercilessly. She knew she was the third wheel since Neville had eyes for a certain blonde, grey eyed Ravenclaw. She may not be strong at the moment, but she had courage to stand up for her beliefs and friends, who were Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

_"Harry, Hermione said your wand is long,"_ That statement had them blushing.

_"Luna said you're very handsome," _Neville blushed brighter than the Potter's.

_"Stop staring at him before Neville gets jealous," _Luna just smiled brightly until the next comment. She blushed brightly. _"Look, Nev, I got her to stop staring because she looooves you," _

They already had homework from the week, which Harry was working on at the moment as he and his friends-wife included-ate their breakfast before the weekend officially started. Harry was determined to have no homework to do, but to have fun with everyone and his parents, even the Marauder's.

Hermione leaned to whisper. "Are your parents coming?"

Harry nodded. "Later…with Sirius, of course,"

Hermione smirked.

Padma ate her food silently, making her friends wonder where the bubbly girl that was always with them went.

"Padma, why are you so sad?" Luna asked her voice soft.

Padma looked up. "My sister hates me," Her voice broke.

All four friends frowned.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Neville looked to the twin sister, Parvati Patil, at the Gryffindor table with Lavender Brown, who was staring at her oatmeal solemnly also.

"Because I'm friends with _Harry Potter_," She spat. Her dark eyes darkened even more. "Our relationship of family means nothing unless she knows him, too,"

Hermione frowned. _**That is awfully mean**_.

_**She was flighty**_. Harry thought and looked at the other girl. "She seems sad,"

Padma looked to her sister. "Yeah, because I told her it's up to you who you're friends with. I'm not your boss…Hermione is," She actually teased at the end, making her friends smile in relief.

"I'm sorry, Padma, but I _am _in Ravenclaw," Harry spoke. "Perhaps we can try…" He looked at Hermione uncertainly.

She just shrugged.

"No," Padma snapped.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Padma sighed. "I'm sorry. I meant, don't bother for her sake. It's her fault she supports what everyone says. She needs to open her mind more,"

Harry nodded slowly and went back to his homework.

"Well, you're a good friend," Luna reassured her, making the girl smile.

Padma realized Luna was right. She stuck up for Harry to her own sister. But…didn't that mean she valued friendship over family? She frowned.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily Potter wrung her hands as her husband, James Potter, pushed the doorbell of their best friend's home, Emma and Daniel Granger. Sirius Black, James' best friend, stood with them since he knew this all already.

She heard footsteps come to the front door and it opened to reveal Emma.

"Hi, Em," Lily smiled.

"Emma," James and Sirius nodded.

Emma looked to see her normally beautiful controlled best friend was nervous although James and Sirius seemed fine. "Hello, Lily, James, and Sirius," Emma smiled. She stepped back to let them in and smiled brightly. She could never be mad at them for so long.

Lily smiled gratefully and followed her best friend into the dining room where Daniel was seated, watching T.V. James and Sirius followed.

"Morning, Dan," James grinned.

Sirius smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Dan," Lily greeted.

All three sat on the long couch in the living room, facing the T.V. and kitchen doorway. Emma sat down next to her husband.

"I already brought drinks," Emma nodded to the tray on the coffee table that had cups filled with juice and little sandwiches.

Lily felt grateful Emma had food…she may need it when she passed out or laughed at them.

"So…" Emma smiled.

Lily laughed. "Right…we're here to talk,"

"We're heading to the kids' school," James started.

"Oh? Why?" Emma sat forward, hoping the children were fine.

"Well, Harry wants to show off Sirius and me," James grinned. "We're to show our prankster side to the famous Weasley twins,"

"Who are the Weasley twins?" Dan asked.

"Fred and George Weasley," James answered.

"Oh, Molly's children," Emma made a face as she remembered what Lily told her about the robust woman.

"Yes, them," Lily smiled.

"Well, apparently they follow our footsteps and have wanted to meet us a long time…so our dear son bargained a visit from us to get a map we created of the school, called the Marauder's map," James explained.

Emma smiled. "He bargained for a map?"

"A very special map," Lily corrected. "They have every hidden corridor and names of everyone, and I mean everyone,"

Emma's mouth dropped open. "And our children have it?"

"Nice," Dan grinned at James who returned the grin as well as Sirius did.

"Dan," Emma snapped. "It's not nice our children have access to sneak around,"

There was silence.

"Well…actually…they need it," Lily stammered.

Emma turned to her. "What on earth for?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Harry and Hermione are really seventeen. They both died in a different time and were given a second chance to do things over with their memories. They were meant to marry because they're soul mates-we call them soul bonds. We died in that time as well as you guys did and Sirius and Remus. They need to destroy the evil bastard that came in our home years ago. We are best friends that are not chosen. Our friendship just happened for the better. They need to change things so we can all live better or there will a World War with wizards, witches, and non magicals. Their marriage is also a soul bond and that means nothing can destroy it unless you force them apart, which will kill them. They have memories of everything and are determined to change the world, so good luck changing their minds. They have enemies to fight with best friends to help. I was supposed to tell you this long time ago to prepare you for the upcoming war and the obvious marriage we couldn't stop. Albus, Severus, and the Weasley's betrayed them and in result died. That's why they need the map and that's why we're all going to Hogwarts," Lily explained in a rush. "Oh, and James has to pass a law for anyone can marry whomever and we need to discuss Hermione's birthday,"

James and Sirius turned to the red head in astonishment.

Emma and Dan stared at Lily in shock and confusion of all the words she had just said. Most were fast and jumbled, but they heard it all.

Emma's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"I can take my daughter away if I please," Dan growled, his eyes darkening.

Lily flinched while James stood up.

Emma put her hand on Dan's arm. "Did you not hear her right? We can't separate them,"

"Why not?" Dan asked.

"Because it would kill them," Sirius answered simply. "Forcing them apart will kill them fast or slow, either way it will be death for both,"

Dan gulped. "You tricked us for your son to marry our daughter,"

"No, we didn't," Lily objected. "Did you not hear? It was inevitable, especially since Harry and Hermione already knew,"

Emma teared. "Our children died…and came back? Is that even possible? Was it…painful?"

"Well…yes they did and of course it's possible. They got a chance because the Wizarding World fell and Voldemort was targeting non magicals already," Lily answered her bright green eyes watery. "No, it wasn't painful. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was swift and painless,"

"Hermione never dropped any hints," Emma whispered.

"Well…why should she?" James asked. "Would you have believed her?"

"Yes," Emma and Dan didn't hesitate.

James shrugged. "I don't know how my brilliant daughter-in-law thinks,"

Sirius smirked behind his hand.

"They're actually seventeen…?" Emma gasped as Lily's words sunk in.

Lily nodded. "When Harry was a baby, he was different. He had a scroll and magical already…a scroll that explained everything,"

Emma nodded. "When you came to our dentistry?"

"Harry begged to see his best friend and I did need new friends," Lily answered.

"It was also the night we were supposed to die and be 'betrayed' by Sirius," James spoke.

"I'd never betray my friends, ever," Sirius declared.

"I know, Sirius," James patted his back. "And I'd never betray you,"

"I think it's safe to say we'd never betray each other," Emma smiled at the happier note. "I'm sorry you guys…died…"

Lily felt nothing but nodded. "I'm glad I won't know that feeling,"

"You won't this time around," Dan promised.

James and Lily smiled in appreciation.

"You guys are handling this so well so far…thanks," Lily told them.

"You never lied to us before…also Hermione will explain. She said she was waiting for you to make the first move," Emma explained. "Our daughter doesn't lie either,"

"So they have to…kill…that weird man that threatened Hermione?" Emma struggled over the thought that their children have to commit murder and fight in a war.

"Wait…no," James thought. "No, that was his henchman. The evil guy is Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He's like…Hitler,"

Emma and Dan had horrified expressions.

"What does he look like?"

James shrugged. "No one knows…he disappeared while in the custody of Azkaban a few years ago,"

"Like poof," Sirius added.

Emma frowned.

"And Harry and Hermione have to kill him," Dan spoke.

Lily and James nodded.

Emma looked down sadly. _Murder and war…every parent's dream for their children._

"I think they should use guns and knives…the bastard will never see it coming," Dan declared as his wife looked at him incredulous.

"Don't look at me like that, Em," Dan spoke. "I'd rather they live,"

Emma bit her bottom lip. _Doesn't mean I have to like it_.

"Besides, guns and knives mixed with magic will surely kill him," Dan pointed out to everyone.

James looked at Dan. "I never thought of that. Your weapons can help an awful lot, even at the Ministry,"

Dan frowned. "I don't think I have that much,"

"We can order," James smiled. "We need more protection than our aura's,"

Lily, Sirius, and Emma nodded in agreement.

"And we can make it mandatory to teach that at school," James grinned.

"James!"

"What?"

"What about the subjects Harry suggested?" Sirius asked.

"Not you, too," Lily groaned.

"Those too," James nodded.

"What subjects?" Dan asked curiously.

"Math, Science, English, and Social Studies,"

"That's actually a good idea," Emma smiled.

"Yeah, and I bet Hermione told him,"

Everyone laughed lightly, feeling better.

"It's too bad they have their previous memories of the war and deaths," Dan broke the lightness. "I'd rather them start anew,"

"But they need to know their mistakes," Lily argued.

"Would if we were all better of dead?"

Silence.

"Then…it will happen again, even with their memories," Lily spoke.

"Why does James need to pass that law that anyone can marry whomever?" Dan asked after a moment.

"Because Pure-blood's can only marry Pure-blood's," Lily frowned.

"Doesn't that make it…incest?" Dan wondered aloud.

They all looked at him.

"What?" He defended himself. "It is,"

"That explains the stupidity," Sirius muttered.

"But how did you marry James?" Emma asked.

"I married James because…well, because I was adopted. I really do come from a Pure-blood line," Lily muttered. "My parents gave me up because…well, because they're pathetic human beings,"

Emma strode to Lily and hugged her tight, never knowing her best friend was adopted into a muggle family from a wealthy one. "I'm sorry you were left alone, but then you wouldn't have met James or us," She smiled.

Lily sniffed. "That's true, I suppose…I could have been living in America,"

James shuddered. "Away from me…"

"Does Harry know?"

"Of course. He told Hermione naturally," James grinned.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Lily muttered.

"It's okay. I'd hate to tell people I was…left, also," Emma struggled to comfort her friend since she doesn't know the feeling.

"Hermione isn't Pure-blood," Dan realized.

"Exactly," James nodded.

"But they're soul bond trumps anything…except they don't want anyone knowing if they don't have to," Sirius added.

Dan nodded.

Emma still held Lily close.

"Why did Albus, Severus, and the Weasley's betray our children?" Emma asked softly, still trying to take all the news in stride.

"Because…Albus needed to kill our son to kill Voldemort and make him look like a damn God. Severus hated our son because he wasn't his, but mine instead. The Weasley's wanted our son's fortune and name," James spoke bitterly for once.

"How did Hermione fit in all this?" Dan asked.

"She became his best friend,"

Emma narrowed her eyes in anger and Dan felt a deep grumble of anger in his chest waiting to come out.

"Those people need to die," Sirius' voice was determined.

"Yeah, but how?" James asked. "Albus never leaves the castle and neither does Severus. Molly would be missed and investigated…although she's home alone everyday,"

"Ginny," Sirius reminded him.

"Fuck," James cursed.

"_James_!"

"Who?"

"The little tart that was supposed to seduce, marry, and destroy my son for his fortune and name," James answered.

Emma felt anger. _How dare these people try to play God_?

"But Hermione got in the way," Lily spoke.

Emma frowned.

"She became his rock and he never trusted Ginny enough to marry or even sex,"

"Did Harry and Hermione…?"

"No,"

Dan and Emma sighed in relief.

"So the whole reason was to get glory and fortune," Dan huffed as he sat back.

"Yes,"

They sat in silence as they stared at the T.V. that announced deaths, accidents, and robberies.

"So, what do you want to do for Hermione's birthday?" Lily asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione laughed as Neville fell face down as the oval ball rolled away.

Neville groaned and lifted himself off the grass.

Luna covered her mouth that threatened to giggle over and over.

Harry just grinned above Neville.

"That is the stupidest game ever," Neville grumbled.

Hermione laughed harder. "That's why it's called _football_,"

"To trip people?" Neville sat cross legged.

"Well…not really…but it makes sense," Harry shrugged.

Luna finally let out a giggle. "I'm sorry Neville, but it was awfully funny,"

Neville sighed and rolled his eyes.

Harry hefted Neville up without his permission, startling him. "Sorry, mate, but you did ask about the muggle games,"

Neville felt a tiny smile. "It is a fun one, but baseball is way more fun,"

Harry looked at the bright clear sky as the sun hovered. "Well, we can show you more, since it's only lunch,"

Neville followed his gaze. "I'm guessing Astronomy taught you how to tell time by looking at the sky,"

"That and we were taught about telling time by the sun since we were kids," Hermione told him as she picked up the ball.

Neville nodded.

"I rely on them for visions," Luna whispered.

Hermione felt sympathy. "I know it's hard without your mother's guidance, Luna, but you'll learn and do just great,"

Luna smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Hermione,"

"Another round?" Harry grinned.

"Fine, but boys versus girls," Neville said.

"No way!" Both girls protested.

"That is unfair!" Hermione pouted.

"I'll use my magic," Luna threatened.

Neville sighed in defeat while Harry grinned.

_**Are you on my team, love**_?

Hermione thought. _**No, actually let's see how well we work with our friends**_. She suggested, thinking of training now for the impending war.

Harry agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Lily?"

Lily, James, and Sirius entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts and walked down the long trail between the tables. They weren't surprised to see two teacher's at the table, since it was close to lunch time.

"Minnie," Lily smiled.

Minerva McGonagall felt her eyes widen at seeing Lily Potter before her eyes. She didn't know why she was here, but she is going to take advantage. She hadn't talked to the girl for a while now. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Harry tell you?" James asked, smiling.

"Remus, you old dog," Sirius grinned.

Remus smiled widely down at his best friends and got up to meet them. He was happy to see them, especially on a weekend. Lily and James were dressed comfortably while Sirius still dressed immaculate.

"No, your son didn't," Minerva smiled. "No surprise,"

"Why are you guys here?" Remus asked. "Can't be for me,"

James punched his arm jokingly, making Remus and Sirius laugh.

"We're here to meet the famous Weasley twins, our children, and tell Harry about Hermione's birthday plans," Lily answered her emerald eyes bright.

"Where are our children?" James asked.

"Outside," Remus answered.

"And the Weasley twins?" Sirius asked.

Both teachers shrugged.

"No one really knows where they ever are because they're everywhere," Minerva explained at their expressions.

"Well, I'm sure Harry can find them," James implied.

Lily nudged him.

"I see," Minerva studied James.

"_James_!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed.

Lily laughed lightly.

"So, did you tell Emma and Daniel?" Remus asked.

"Who?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione's parents," James answered as he leaned against the Gryffindor table.

"Yes," Lily answered while giving him a look.

"Tell them what?" Minerva asked.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Tell them that Harry wants to plan his wife's birthday," Lily spoke, saving them.

Minerva frowned. She was Lily's teacher and could still tell when the girl lied. She was doing it now. She opened her mouth.

"Well, we should find Harry and Hermione," Lily pulled James. "See you later, Minnie," She walked swiftly, dragging James.

"See you," Sirius nodded and left, Remus following.

"Remus?" Minerva called.

"I'm the other Marauder," He explained as they all finally left.

Minerva stared where her students just were. "What just happened?" _I can still feel the wind at the quickness of their escape_. _Something fishy is going on_…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily smiled proudly as Harry tackled Hermione lightly until she flipped them and got up to run to her goal.

"Cheater!" Harry laughed.

James felt happiness at seeing his son's happiness and watched quietly with Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"Am not! Neville, tell him I ain't cheating!" Hermione stood behind Neville.

"Neville sure filled out," Remus said.

"Remus," Lily frowned.

"I mean muscle!" He lifted his hands up in defense.

She furrowed her brows but looked back at the kids.

"Harry…you cheated," Neville grinned, holding Hermione back.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry taunted. He walked over the Luna as everyone watched, befuddled. Luna furrowed her brows in confusion until he hoisted her up, her body over his shoulder.

"Harry!" Luna squealed.

Hermione just laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" Neville was undaunted and lifted a laughing Hermione over his shoulder, also.

Harry came to stand in front of Neville and lifted Luna a bit. "Trade?"

Neville smiled. "Sure, why not," He passed Hermione to Harry as he took Luna, all going slow and careful. They both then hoisted the girls back over their shoulder.

"Hey!" Both girls yelled.

Harry and Neville laughed.

"Oh, hi, Lily, James, Sirius, and Professor Lupin!" Hermione called finally getting a glimpse after putting her hands on Harry's ass to lift her self up.

Harry turned as Neville let Luna down to greet the family. Harry smiled widely and slowly let Hermione down.

"Hi, Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Professor Lupin!" Harry waved them over.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black, and Professor Lupin," Luna and Neville said in sync, formally.

"Lily," Lily told the kids smiling as she hugged Harry and Hermione close.

"Just James," James hugged the two after Lily let them go.

"Sirius," He nodded and squeezed his Godson and his wife.

"Remus in private," Remus smiled at the tiny girl and big boy. _Weird couple, but hey! Love is love_.

"Okay," Luna smiled serenely.

"Sure," Neville grinned.

"We're here to see those famous Weasley twins and tell you the conversation we had with Emma and Dan," Lily smiled at her kids.

Hermione felt her stomach drop. "Uh, you mean the one about _schooling_," Hermione hinted.

Lily's face lit up in understanding as Neville and Luna frowned. "Absolutely,"

"Does Dan hate me?" Harry's stomach dropped also. "Because I love Mione and will _not _leave her,"

"I know, son, and so do they," James hugged his son. "We talked about the party also," He whispered in Harry's ear. "I also got the gift for you to give her on her special day,"

Harry felt immense relief at his Dad's words but tried not to show it. Neville and Luna still did not know their deepest secret yet.

"Schooling?" Luna frowned, for once not getting any sign from Hermione.

"Well, we thought it would be best to teach the subjects we were taught in grade school. You must have had them, also," Harry prompted.

"Math and Science?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded.

"English and Social Studies?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, that would be great!" Luna smiled, forgetting about Hermione's obvious interruption before Lily spoke.

"I know, right?" Hermione put her arm around the girl.

"Shall we find those boys?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and I will take Hermione and Luna with me," Lily offered, knowing her son and husband had to speak. "I would like to see the library," Her eyes glazed as both girls laughed lightly.

_**Don't talk about the conversation your parents had with mine until Neville leaves**_. Hermione warned.

_**I know, love. Same with you, but Luna**_. Harry agreed.

Hermione almost giggled.

"So, tell me my daughter, where is this Daphne girl?" Lily smiled as she led them to the Hogwarts castle through the Herbology doors.

"Tell me, son, where is this Ronald?" James grinned evilly as he led them to the front entrance of the Hogwarts castle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the women walked through the halls, Lily kept glancing around feeling nostalgia. She missed this school…it was like home to her. It was home to everyone. She studied here for her magic, but she also taught herself muggle studies-math, etc.-to live outside these castle walls. She met her first love and married him to have his child later. She had friends and family, even though her childhood was hard.

"You miss it here?" Hermione's voice was soft.

Lily nodded. "I feel so safe and…home," She whispered wistfully.

"But…?" Hermione prompted.

"But I grew up and had a family with a home I prefer now," She smiled at her daughter-in-law.

Hermione smiled in relief.

Luna watched the two silently, wishing she had a mother or even a mother figure to look up to. She felt tiny and wished for love.

Hermione looked to the little blonde beside her and felt her heart drop at the stricken expression on her face. She hugged Luna tightly and smiled at her brightly.

Luna looked up in surprise.

Lily smiled in happiness at the two interacting. _Hermione is older…she probably has a maternal instinct_.

"So, how has school been so far?" Lily asked the girls.

"Great," Hermione smiled.

"Better now that I have friends," Luna smiled.

Lily looked into the brown eyes to see some hesitation and into the grey eyes to see love and happiness.

"Are some girls already trying to claim Harry?" Lily's voce was sympathetic as they entered the huge library. She was overwhelmed with the smell of books that made her remember her past.

_*_Flashback_*_

_ "Hello, Evans," a soft voice spoke._

_ Young Lily Evans turned to see the arrogant James Potter. He stood by a bookcase, looking handsome with his messy hair that matched his glasses and build perfectly. She felt herself flushing._

_ "Hello, Potter," She noticed her voice held no contempt or anger…for once._

_ James took that as a sign and sat down next to her. "Can we talk?"_

_ Lily felt like snapping, but she noticed James has been changing lately. "Um, sure," She felt like stuttering. When did she fall in love with James?_

_ "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked quickly, before loosing his confidence._

_ Lily's mouth opened._

_ "Don't do it, Lils," a silky voice spoke._

_ Lily and James looked to their left to see Severus Snape, Lily's childhood friend._

_ "What?" Lily asked, feeling her anger burst forth. "You lost the privilege to even talk to me when you called me that foul name," She spat out viciously._

_ James winced at her tone and hoped he'd never have that anger directed to him._

_ "I'm sorry," Severus pleaded._

_ Lily stood up._

_ "I guess that's no," James mumbled, looking down at the desk, hating Severus for interrupting._

_ "Yes," Severus snapped._

_ Lily looked at boy with glasses and felt a tugging for him…to be with him. "Yes, I would love to, James,"_

_ James looked up in shock. She said yes…and called him by his first name. "Thank you, Lily,"_

_ Lily smiled at the way her name rolled of her tongue. "I'll see you later…?" She looked to Severus pointedly, who flinched._

_ James grinned. "Absolutely,"_

_ Lily smiled widely and practically skipped back to the Gryffindor common room._

_James grinned back at Severus and walked away, without saying anything._

_ *_Flashback_*_

"Yes," Hermione's bitter voice brought Lily back to earth. "Especially Daphne Greengrass,"

Lily shook her head to concentrate and noticed that Luna's gaze seemed to be trained on her, all knowing. "She's the daughter of Robert and Madison Greengrass…her little sister is Astoria…she's a dark brunette with blue eyes…is that the one?" She asked, eyeing her daughter's reaction.

Hermione scowled. "Yes,"

"Ah," Lily nodded.

"I know I have nothing to worry about, but she brought up a good point. How are we going to hide our soul bond if Daphne tells everyone Pure-blood's can't marry Muggle-born's?" Hermione whispered.

They walked past shelves of books as they talked.

"Don't worry, love, James will pass the law," Lily smiled.

Hermione nodded, a little unsure.

"How's Harry been since…," Lily trailed off as she remembered Luna doesn't know yet. "Since he came to school?" She finished.

"Great," Hermione answered gratefully.

"He's always the centre of attention, not intentionally ever though," Luna told the red haired woman.

Lily sighed. "That's my son, alright…although I remember a bushy haired girl always at his side," She teased.

Hermione blushed.

"Wait, you and Harry have been friends for years?" Luna felt a little shocked.

Hermione nodded. "We met when we were only babies, practically," She smiled proudly.

"Wow," Luna gaped. "None of these girls have anything for him. You guys are best friends!"

Hermione blushed again and cast a look at Lily, who shot her the same one.

"I'm awfully hungry," Luna declared, having the feeling that these two need to talk privately.

"Sure, Luna. I'll meet you…please sit by Padma," Hermione touched her arm.

"I know," Luna smiled and walked away, lightly skipping.

"You're very protective of her," Lily told Hermione.

"Someone has to be," Hermione smiled. "So…how did the talk go?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Well, not too bad,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, and Neville went hunting for the Weasley twins with the Marauder's map.

"Of course they'd be in the kitchens," Harry smirked.

"So, before we meet these two, I want to discuss something," James began. "Emma and Dan said they honestly don't mind how Hermione spends her birthday with you guys here at the castle-no sex-just as long as she spends it again at home on the weekend,"

"Dad!" Harry blushed. "We will not be doing that! We're only _eleven_,"

Neville laughed at Harry's unease.

Sirius and Remus both chuckled, knowing the parents were teasing. Neville just wouldn't get the joke.

"Well…it's on a school day, so I have awhile to decide how we should spend out evening…which is when I'll give her the necklace," Harry nodded to himself.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," James dug in his pocket and handed Harry a red velvet rectangle box. "Here's the gift,"

Harry sighed in relief. "Great. This can keep spells and danger away when she's off guard," He pocketed gently.

"Well, don't forget us, Harry," Neville grinned.

"I would never. Besides if I did, Hermione would castrate me," Harry laughed.

"They're heading this way," Sirius looked at the map.

Harry looked up to see two bright red heads emerge from the pear portrait, sniggering. "Hello, Fred and George,"

Both guys gasped and turned.

"Neville," Fred spoke.

"Harry," George spoke next.

"You startled us," Both said at the same time.

James and Sirius looked back and forth confused. Remus just looked amused, already used to the twins this way since he taught them.

Harry shook his head. "Calm down and let me introduce you…to the Marauder's!" He said dramatically, pointing to the three as Neville stood by him.

Fred and George opened their mouths in shock.

"Let me introduce…Padfoot…" Sirius stepped forwards and bowed.

Fred fell to his knees, gaped. "You're Uncle is…?"

Harry grinned and continued. "And this is Prongs…" James stepped forward and just nodded.

George fell to his knees. "Your dad…?"

Harry kept grinning. "And lastly-because Wormtail is forever gone-Moony," Remus nodded.

"Professor!" Both exclaimed, now fallen upon the floor in dazed happiness.

Harry chuckled. "As promised…the Marauder's,"

Fred stared at the three in turn, amazed, as his twin did the same.

"Shall I leave you guys alone?" Harry snickered.

"No," James smiled. "Sirius and Remus can talk to them. I need to talk to you," He pulled his son with him gently.

"And that's my cue. See you later," Neville waved.

Harry waved back.

"Okay, first thing Monday morning I'll pass the marriage law and work on the muggle studies law," James started.

Harry nodded, relieved. "Good. I don't want anything to interfere with our marriage,"

"I know, son,"

"How did the talk go?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad," James told his son as he remembered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius and Remus answered the Weasley twins' questions-well some-rather amused. Both were rather excited to meet them apparently, even after Sirius kind of barked not to idol them.

"But, seriously, thank you," Fred smiled.

"Yes, thank you," George repeated.

"It's no problem. Maybe if you pass school with flying colors we'll help you start your own business," Sirius grinned.

The twins walked away with huge smiles.

"Made their day," Sirius laughed.

"Hey, Sirius," a soft voice greeted.

Both turned to see a teenager with pink hair and violet eyes.

"Tonks!" Sirius smiled. "I forgot you were in your last year here!" He hugged his cousin close. He pulled back to study her. She seemed tired. "You're last classes that bad?"

Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers Tonks, shrugged at her cousin. "I expected it,"

"Still going for Auror?"

"You know it," She smiled.

Remus felt dazzled.

"I hope Remus isn't giving you a hard time," Sirius smiled.

"Remus?" Tonks frowned.

"Me," Remus' voice was soft. He wouldn't deny that every class she had his eye. She was unique in everyway.

"Professor Lupin," She seemed surprised. "I completely forgot you were friends with my cousin,"

Remus nodded. "Yes, unfortunately,"

Sirius watched the exchange silently, seeing both their eyes lighten up at the other's presence, until he heard Remus' words. "What?" He exclaimed.

Remus laughed.

Tonks laughed a little too.

Sirius shook his head. "Okay, I'm leaving before I'm teased even more," He turned and walked away, muttering the whole way.

"Well…I better go…too…," Remus stuttered, staring into the girl's eyes.

She opened her mouth. "I…was heading to your class to…talk to you,"

"About what?"

Tonks racked her brain. "Can you help me learn more about the…uh, Hitler war?"

Remus was surprised. "Uh, sure. Today?"

Tonks bit her bottom lip. "I lied," She finally admitted after a long silence.

"What?"

"I don't need help," She spoke softly, looking down.

"Then…what…?" He felt confused.

Tonks took a deep breath and stepped forwards. "Do you have an open mind?" She whispered, dangerously close.

Remus felt his breathing get tighter. She was close. "I have to," He answered without thinking.

She nodded and looked into his eyes, biting her bottom lip again.

Remus felt his gaze wander down to her lip.

Tonks finally found the courage and leaned forwards, pressing her lips against his. She held on to his jacket without knowing.

Remus felt surprise and couldn't help himself but kiss her back, his hands going around her waist.

Sirius was walking back and stopped to see Remus kissing his little cousin, Tonks. He frowned wondering what to think, since nothing came at the moment.

Tonks gasped in surprise when he kissed her back and he took advantage by placing his tongue in her mouth and she moaned, loving the feeling.

Sirius felt weird watching this so he turned and practically ran back.

Remus pulled back to let them breathe and studied the girl in front of him. She now had dark blonde hair with dark eyes with swollen lips.

Tonks studied the man in front of her, feeling deep feelings for once.

"You changed," He whispered hoarsely.

She frowned. "How do you mean?" She whispered back.

"You have dark blonde hair with dark eyes," He whispered before kissing her again, just as passionate.

_I changed when I kissed him_? _I wonder what that means_. Tonks wound her arms around him.

"This is seriously bad and forbidden," Remus told her after he pulled away.

Tonks backed up, hurt. "I see," She nodded and turned quickly and ran.

"Wait, Tonks!" Remus called, hurt she ran. He watched as she left and still felt the tingling on his lips and stomach. "Sirius is going to _kill _me,"

BREAK!

Thank you for reading and please review-if you wish. I'm sorry it's short, but I lost my muse right after I wrote my last part. Hope you like.


	5. AN

Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but my Dad is in the hospital and he's all I have. My stories are now on hiatus for awhile. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll still work on the stories! I have layout for all my stories so now all I got to do is write it. Thanks for understanding and see you soon, I hope.

dadby 3


End file.
